Clubs Of Fate
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Side story to ROUND ZERO: THE FOUR CARD SYMBOLS. The PPGZ go to a popular mall to shop around on weekends and encountered a 14-year old boy who gets into a conflict with them, for better or worse? -Feat. Daa! Daa! Daa!, Kamen Rider Blade, Hana Yori Dango-
1. To The Mall!

**Clubs Of Fate**

Welcome to my first Powerpuff Girls Z fanfic. I can tell why you readers wondered why I decided to trek in this category. Well, not immediately, I first watched the original TV series version of Powerpuff Girls (Cartoon Network) due to my three nieces watching them. Although not an anime, I sort of enjoyed it.

When I discovered the anime version, I checked it out and I seemingly favored this one, and there I slowly watched the first few episodes, and since Cartoon Network Philippines is bringing it here, I'll have more time watching them and see how their English dub will fare as opposed to the Philippine language version.

Since this is my first try here I'll try to add a lot of variety here and introduce some enemies that are not usually seen in the anime series. Mojo Jojo will show up, but will soon come. Now then, here's the thing here:

This fic serves as a side story to my current fic, **_Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols_**, which can be found in the anime/manga category, _Detective School Q_. And here are some of the plots that will be used in this fic:

- A guest character from another anime will be the highlight of this fic. He is **Kanata Saionji**, the male protagonist from _Daa! Daa! Daa! (aka UFO Baby)_. And he'll get into a conflict with the trio heroines. Kanata is the user of the Suit of Wands, and is code-named _Mask Rider Leangle_ (from _Kamen Rider Blade_). To know more, click on my profile to understand it and to know more about Blade.

- Aside from Daa! Daa! Daa!, characters from _Cardcaptor Sakura_ makes a cameo appearance and a few villains from another anime series will serve as this fic's antagonists, so that this would give you readers a feel of watching a good old PPGZ action.

Well, since this is my first try, please don't be a bit hard on slamming this fic. I do accept criticism, but unnecessary flames…please don't. Now it's time to get a move on.

**_Disclaimer:_**

I don't own any of the characters here!

- - -

Tokyo City, Friday afternoon. Classes have ended for Tokyo High School and it time for the weekends. Everyone inside the school were revved up to do the usual thing when Friday is up and the next two days are Saturday and Sunday:

- Going to the mall;

- Stay at home and watch TV;

- Going on dates;

- Window shopping;

At the gate of a high school, three 13-year old girls were all chatting while walking as the classes ended and are now going home to do their assignments so that by tomorrow they'll be on the go and meet up at the Kitazawa residence at exactly 9:30 am.

They are Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji and Kaoru Matsubara, three adolescent females who are secretly the Powerpuff Girls Z, known as Blossoms, Bubbles and Buttercup.

As they were walking home, they noticed a small boy and a little, animal-like companion passing by them and there they realized that it was a Digimon. Miyako began wondering aloud if she would ever have one.

"Ohh…I'd wish I had one of those cute Digimons…"

"Come on, remember what Ken said…only Chosen Children are qualified to have one…and since we're NOT Chosen Children…"

"Yeah…we're the…you know…so we don't need any Digimons…"

Momoko and Kaoru made their statements and the trio had a light argument about this. After thirty minutes the three went separate ways since they lived in three separate houses. They finally arrived home and began to work on their assignments.

- - -

**_Kibō no Kakera_** by **_Nana Kitade_**

(1st Opening song)

_Oshiete agemashou  
Warawanaide kiite ne  
Kono sekai no suteki na monogatari_

Doushite sora ga aoku  
Ki wa midori na no ka  
Taiyou ga  
Anna ni mo mabushii ka wo

Kitto tabun sore wa  
Muzukashii kotoba wo  
Hitsuyou nante shite inakute  
Te dewa furerarenai kara

Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Sugu ni todokisou na risou yori  
Motto zutto hoshii mono ga aru no

Nakitakute nakitakute  
Naku no nara namida wo fuite  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakedo zenbu to iwasete

Hora mite koko ni wa  
Nai mono nado nai no yo  
Bikkuri suru hodo yoku dekiteru no

Sokorajuu ni  
Kirameku kibou no kakera ga  
Chirabatte  
Ikura demo kagayaiteru

Sou ne sonna koto wa  
Wakatteru tsumori de  
Sore wa atama no naka de dake de  
Nani mo wakaranai mama de

Ima owaranai hazu no nai  
Ai dakara ai seru you ni  
Mou nani mo iranai sore ijou  
Dakedo motto konna mono ja nai no

Kowai nara soko ni ite  
Soko ni iru nara nakanaide  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakara waratte itai yo

Afuredasu omoi wo  
Jiyuu sugiru sora e  
Tokihanatareru toki ga kitara  
Kimi wa waratte kureru no...?

Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Futashika na mirai wo hashiru kara  
Dakara zutto suterarezu ni iru no

Todoku nara uketomete  
Todoitara muri ni mo daite  
Datte kanashii no wa mou takusan nan desho?  
Dakara imasugu waratte yo

- - -

At the Saionji temple, a silent Kanata lies on his futon inside his room. His dad went on a pilgrimage spree so he's all alone. He was thankful for that so now he can sort out his thoughts about what has happened recently. He has been possessed by the Category Ace of Clubs a few times, then he regained his free will and tried using it to save people, then repossessed and then broke free. He was now wondering if he did the right thing by training with someone to help him get a better control over the Club Buckle or not. Looking at his hands, he was holding both the buckle and CHANGE SPIDER card (aka Category Ace of Clubs).

"Did I really did choose the right decision…? I killed a lot, yet they insisted that it wasn't my fault…but after saving my school, I feel like I should make amends by protecting other people…"

Seeing that it was already dinner time, he decided to cook dinner for himself. His secret crush, Miyu Kozoki, as well as his close classmates, were not aware that their classmate and Leangle being one and the same. For Kanata, this was good, as he didn't want to worry them.

After dinner, he did the chores and was about to go to sleep when he noticed the long broomstick at the corner of the kitchen. He tried to ignore it, but sighed as he took it and went outside. He began to train himself remembering what Syaoran thought him about the training.

After an hour he went to bed and prepared himself for tomorrow.

The next day was Saturday, and all teenagers and children were excited to go out of their houses and head out to their favorite hangout. Their parents gave their teenage children their allowances, while some accompanied their kids to their favorite malls. The streets were soon jam-packed with energetic mall-goers and window shoppers.

At a local mall, Kanata had just parked his motorcycle and was about to get off when the sliding door opened, and two teenage girls came out. It was Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidoji. The two girls bowed to the 14-year old boy and began to talk to him. There Kanata told the two girls his insecurity and the Cardcaptor and her best friend gave encouraging words to help build up his confidence.

"We already told you…you were possessed, so no worries. Syaoran said that he absolved you from the murders because you weren't yourself. He even gave you free training to strengthen your mental alertness, so now you should be strong enough."

Tomoyo gave her usual smile and gave him another advice.

"Kanata…be yourself…though your physically not strong enough, your spirit is, and believe me…you'll soon make a miracle and you'll be able to make a fresh start. Right now…you should relax and enjoy. Well since you're here…why not look around, as it'll help you out to unwind your mind."

"Thanks…I'll do that."

And so the three went separate ways, as the two girls head back to Tomoeda while Kanata went inside the mall to do some sightseeing and a little shopping. Meanwhile, the three girls also arrived and are excited to go inside, though they were having an argument on which place they should go.

"I want to go to the arcade!"

"I want to go to the clothing shop!"

Miyako and Kaoru were whining on where to go first, and it took Momoko to come up with a way to stop their "word war".

"How about this…Miyako…you take the east section…Kaoru…the west section. There you can wander around all you want…but we meet here before lunchtime…get me?"

"SURE!!"

And so the three girls went to three separate directions as they head to their desired destinations, as they can do what they want, and shop all they want (they got high grades after scoring near perfect scores on their first exams that their parents gave them shopping allowances).

At the candy store ten minutes later, Momoko was carrying a box-full of candies when someone bumped her, and it turned out that the boy who bumped him was Kanata. Kanata realized what he's done and helped her regain the candies.

"I'm very sorry…here…let me help you…"

The redhead of the trio was immediately mesmerized by the boy's looks and stared dreamily at him, but immediately composed herself despite blushing furiously, and waved her hands frantically while telling him that it was alright.

"No…no problem…ha-h-a-ha…um…can I ask for your phone number…oops! Never mind! See you (I hope!)!"

She immediately ran off to another candy store while trying to hide her cheeks which have swelled with embarrassment while Kanata was awed by her pretty face, but shook his head as he had already set his sights on Miyu.

Outside the mall, an SUV was parked outside which was loaded with several ski-masked men with high-powered ammunitions. They seem to be poised in taking over the mall, and son three more SUVs arrived and it showed that there were more men in ski masks.

And in each of the men in SUVs there were at least ten men, and the total number of them ranged to forty, and the leader of the three SUVs brought out a blue print of the mall as well as the security area and where the electrical and communication lines are.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Next chapter...one of the PPGZ members gets into a hostage situation, AND couldn't change without risking the exposure of her identity! Worse, she can't use her cellphone without attracting one of the criminals who are pointing their guns on their hostages!

Will the others be able to sense it??


	2. Hostile Takeover

**Clubs Of Fate**

Many thanks to those who read the first chapter. I really appreaciate it! I'm very touched by your reviews. And now i'm more than inspired to make another chapter. And this time i'll be putting a lot of emphasis on the plot.

Last chapter you were given a glance at what dangers the PPGZ will await them. And you'll get to see what i meant, as they'll encounter a situation that the trio femme fatale are not adequately prepared, and it's going to be more difficult than facing the likes of Mojo Jojo and Kare (aka Him).

And expect a little violence that'll put this fic on the level hence the rated T.

Now...on to the story!

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, Cartoon Network Japan and TV Tokyo

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** is owned by NHK and JC Staff

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Inside the mall, Kanata was walking by the corridors leading him to a playground where several children are playing, and all were happy and energetic. He saw one of the toddlers fell down and cried. He went near the toddler, who was a girl, and helped her up. the mother of the litle girl smiled at the 14-year old teenager.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem..."

As the mother and child went back to the playground, a memory flashed at his mind and he slowly stepped back as the memory he worked hard to forget began to haunt him.

- - -

_Kanata, as Mask Rider Leangle, watches the scene with pure malice as Syaoran had a hard time shaking off the Jaguar Clow Beast due to its agility of a jaguar, and he was now wounded after getting a lot of scratches and bite wounds, and became more desperate as he saw the remaining girl being disemboweled and now her intestines are being ripped off. Wasting no time he waited for the jaguar monster to get close and once the monster is within range he took out his talisman and placed his Dao sword and made the incantation._

_"God of Thunder...Come to my aid!"_

_Thunder and lightning emanated from the talisman and struck the Jaguar Clow Beast and was stunned and the male Class S member is about to do the same to the Deer Clow Beast when Leangle jabbed his staff onto his gut, knocking him down and trapped him in a Full Nelson Lock. He had Syaoran faced at the Deer Clow Beast and forced him to watch the horrifying scene._

_"Watch as you feel helpless as the Clow Beast in front of you devour that human...she can no longer scream as death is just a few moments away from her...accept the fact that you'll die at my hands, and feel the guilt of that girl you cannot save..."_

_The remaining schoolgirl breathes her last breath, for the monster has ripped off the girl's heart from her chest, tearing its tissues away from her body and ate it on as he continues to sip the blood from her body as he finally killed her. Leangle laughed as Syaoran went limp from his helplessness as he was unable to save the girl._

- - -

He turned away and left, struggling to fight back the tears as he wanted to forget that incident that happened several months ago. He prayed that the training he received would be enough to suppress the Category Ace.

Behind him, Momoko Akatsutsumi, the 13-year old teen who bumped into Kanata earlier, was glancing at him dreamily, seeing that she get to see him again, and wondered if Miyako were here, the two of them might get into a fight to win the boy of their dream.

- - -

**_Kibō no Kakera_** by **_Nana Kitade_**

(1st Opening song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Oshiete agemashou  
Warawanaide kiite ne  
Kono sekai no suteki na monogatari_

_Doushite sora ga aoku  
Ki wa midori na no ka  
Taiyou ga  
Anna ni mo mabushii ka wo_

_Kitto tabun sore wa  
Muzukashii kotoba wo  
Hitsuyou nante shite inakute  
Te dewa furerarenai kara_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Sugu ni todokisou na risou yori  
Motto zutto hoshii mono ga aru no_

_Nakitakute nakitakute  
Naku no nara namida wo fuite  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakedo zenbu to iwasete_

_Hora mite koko ni wa  
Nai mono nado nai no yo  
Bikkuri suru hodo yoku dekiteru no_

_Sokorajuu ni  
Kirameku kibou no kakera ga  
Chirabatte  
Ikura demo kagayaiteru_

_Sou ne sonna koto wa  
Wakatteru tsumori de  
Sore wa atama no naka de dake de  
Nani mo wakaranai mama de_

_Ima owaranai hazu no nai  
Ai dakara ai seru you ni  
Mou nani mo iranai sore ijou  
Dakedo motto konna mono ja nai no_

_Kowai nara soko ni ite  
Soko ni iru nara nakanaide  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakara waratte itai yo_

_Afuredasu omoi wo  
Jiyuu sugiru sora e  
Tokihanatareru toki ga kitara  
Kimi wa waratte kureru no...?_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Futashika na mirai wo hashiru kara  
Dakara zutto suterarezu ni iru no_

_Todoku nara uketomete  
Todoitara muri ni mo daite  
Datte kanashii no wa mou takusan nan desho?  
Dakara imasugu waratte yo_

- - -

At the east wing of the Tokyo SuperMall , the arcade stall was jampacked with lots of players as Kaoru attracted a lot of attention. Well, it's because that she has defeated over 20 players in a row playing _**Street Fighter IV**_. Of course all of her opponents were boys. Feeling challenged, the boys lined up and were rubbing their hands as they wanted a piece of her and make sure they'll embarass her when they beat her.

"Hee-hee-hee...bring it on you losers! With Ken as my player...and with the Shippu Jinrai Kyaku as my Super Art, I won't be defeated! So bring it on...whether you're using Ryu or Gouki, I'll jam your dicks down to your assholes!"

This ticked off the other players and some began to make bets on who's going to win the match, which they were betting on the boys, and Kaoru made her statement...and her wager for this game.

"Alright...if you win, I'll leave and never play in this arcade...but if I win...the price will be 15,000 Yen. Deal, or no deal?"

"DEAL!"

"Better back away while you have the chance…you're better off playing Barbie dolls…"

"In your face, dick-head!"

And so the game began, and the queue began to expand as they fall in line to challenge the tomboyish member of the PPGZ, and in less than five minutes, the boys were amazed as she beat 15 players in straight succession, and the other players in waiting were excited as they found someone worth their challenge.

Moreover, Miyako won over 225,000 Yen and her earnings continue to grow. The boys who were defeated were grumbling at losing to a girl, let alone a tomboy-minded female, and regretted accepting her challenge.

At the west wing, Miyako was in paradise as she went to several boutique shops and apparel shops, as she gets to buy the clothes she fancies, as she spends 8,500 Yen on her first 20 minutes. She was even more cheerful as several boys her age approached her and asked for her contact number, and she willingly gave them as she wanted to entertain suitors.

"_Oh, wow...this is my greatest day...Aside from buying my favorite clothes...I get to choose a lot of variety in choosing a boyfriend...if Momoko were here...we'd be staring daggers...or even share one..._"

Outside the mall, the men inside the SUV began to formulate their plans in infiltrating the Supermall without attracting attention. They agreed to disguise themselves as janitors and hide their weapons inside their carts so that they won't be suspected. Then one of the men spoke to the leader via the radio.

"Sir...five more SUVs have arrived, amnd are all dressed like janitors...shouls we now proceed with phase one?"

"Yes...and tell them that once all are inside...they must first disable all security devices and communication lines. Then have the others block the exit points and brought the hostages inside. Id one escapes kill. The first batch will head to the bank. The others go to the restaurant...and the others at the arcade. Now we go!"

However, another voice boomed in on their radio, and spoke to the leader of the terrorists, and a sinister conversation occurred, and this gave them a huge advantage on how to sneak in without difficulties.

"I have a better idea…when you bring out the janitor's carts, put several mops and buckets over the ammunitions that are covered with cloths, and that way the guards using the metal detector will think that its due to the buckets. And to make it easier, I'll be there to escort you so you won't get into any hassles. Very easy and clean, right?"

"You're a genius, sir. We'll get right on it."

And soon the plan went into motion, as the terrorists' contact turned out to be the owner of the mall, and was on hand to make sure that the terrorists disguising as hired janitors get in, and made it appeared that the guards on duty were doing an inadequate job. The guards manning the three other entry/exit points were unaware that they were infiltrated all thanks to the mall owner, and that was just the start of the ordeal.

As soon as the terrorists are inside, they went straight into the janitors' quarters and disabled the real ones and hogtied them and place them inside the cabinets, shooting them to death with silencer guns. The others even penetrated the guards' quarters, killing the ones there and covered their corpses, and dressed as guards, and there they went to the four entry/exit points and told the guards on duty that they were being summoned.

In less than two minutes, the guards summoned were secretly being killed, and now the Tokyo SuperMall is completely taken over, as the other terrorists reached the control room and killed everyone there, and disabled all the communications so that no one else can summon for help.

At the arcade, Kaoru was grinning like a maniac as she collected 1.5 million Yen after beating 100 players, and the queue even got longer, as some decided to bet their allowances just to beat her, but then their merrymaking was halted as the electricity inside the arcade stall went of, and everyone groaned at this as the game was getting interesting.

"You've got to be kidding…at least I can keep my earnings…"

As the third PPGZ member secured her earnings, she and the other boys were alarmed as they heard screams of teenage boys and girls echoing, and then she looked around seeing that men in full-body, SWAT-like suits carrying high-powered firearms approaching. She realized the situation and looked around to see if she can sneak out to change into Powered Buttercup. Looking above, she could see a pipe and looking to her right side she could see a door behind one of the arcade machines. She stealthily sneaked away as the terrorists surrounded the area and at gunpoint had the teenagers march towards the center lobby area. However, one of the terrorists saw a door moving and immediately followed it and another terrorist followed, taking a hostage with her so that their target would be forced to surrender.

At the apparel shop, Miyako was smiling at herself after buying her 10th set of new clothes, and was about to head towards the exit as she saw from a distance the heavily-armed men approaching, and she turned around to see if she can escape in order to change into Rolling Bubbles, but one of the cashiers saw the situation and pulled Miyako towards the cashier stand.

"Quick…hide in here…whatever you do…don't get out."

As the blond-haired teen was secured, the terrorists are already inside, ordering the terrified shoppers to march along, and one of them gun-butted the cashier who hid Miyako, and ordered her to move along. Despite being a Powerpuff Girl, Miyako is only a 13- year old, and hence she was experiencing fear and distraught, but maintained her calmness. And because of the cashier stand's space, she couldn't properly changed into her Powerpuff Girl form without revealing herself, so she has to wait until the coast is clear.

At the north wing, Kanata entered a bank to withdraw some money after falling short of cash, and coincidentally, Momoko was there as she too was going to withdraw some money. The two met again and started a friendly conversation, which slightly developed into an acquaintanceship. She was blushing at looking at his face while Kanata sees her as an innocent girl. But then both noticed some commotion outside as the two guards outside were shot to death, and the two instinctively went towards a corner and hid there on opposite sides just before the terrorists entered the bank inside the mall.

"ALRIGHT…LISTEN UP! YOU'RE ALL OUR PRISONERS! AND WE DON'T TAKE PRISONERS WHO WANTS TO DISOBEY US! IF YOU BEHAVE, WE'LL LET YOU LIVE…IF YOU DISOBEY, THIS IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN…"

One of the terrorists opened fire at an elderly customer on her head, splattering her brain as her skull exploded, and screams were echoing inside, but were silenced as the terrorists pointed their guns at them. Momoko and Kanata gritted their teeth at what they saw, and they knew that someone has to stand up to them. The redhead of the Powerpuff Girls took out her Power Belt and is ready to transform, but paused as she realized that Kanata was there, and she couldn't risk revealing her secret, but to her relief, he was looking at the terrorists, but stil she couldn't safely transform.

"_Great…even then, I can't change to Hyper Blossom without showing myself to him…darn, why does this have to happen…? I wonder if Miyako and Kaoru have already been captured? They're our only hope since I'm stuck with…huh??_"

The redhead blinked her eyes as Kanata took out an oval-sized belt buckle and what appeared to be a tarot card, not realizing that it was actually the CHANGE SPIDER card. Kanata then noticed that Momoko was watching him, and he realized what the risks are involved, but then he saw the terrorists were at gunpoint aiming their guns at the hostages as they ordered them to put on blindfolds, and this means that he may be able to transform without huge risks.

The leader of the Powerpuff Girls saw the boy inserting the card inside the buckle, and was surprised to see purple metallic belt straps forming, which looked like metallic cards, and wrapped around his waist. But because of this, the buckle's humming sound can be heard, and the terrorists heard this and pointed their guns at the corner of the bank near the vault.

"Huh...? that...boy...was he also been struck by that white light..?"

Momoko wondered, as she was unaware about the card suit-themed Mask Riders since they haven't been seen on tokyo, as they originated in Atami prefecture, where ot all started with the Digmons turning into mystical beings.

going back, one of the masked terrorists heard the buckle's humming sound and the others pointed their guns at the source of the sound.

"ALRIGHT…GET OUT THERE NOW OR WE OPEN FIRE…EITHER AT YOU OR AT THESE ASSHOLES! NOW! OR WE COUNT TO THREE…"

One of the goons grabbed a toddler crying as he pointed his gun at her head, counting, and Kanata decided to take the risk, as he emerged from his hiding place, walking calmly towards the terrorists, and when he came face to face with the masked terrorist pointing his gun at the toddler, he was struck on his face by the gun, busting his nose and blood flow down, but he slowly got up, not showing any signs of intimidation.

"You've got a lot of nerve hiding behind our backs…maybe you'll set an example to these assholes to show who's the boss here…"

Momoko realized that Kanata is in danger and she must now make a decision to whether take the risk of changing to Hyper Blossom or not, and if she ever did, her identity may well be exposed and leave her family in a dangerous predicament.

As she briught out her ring and turn it into a buckle-sized crystal ball, she was about to initiate her transformation when Kanata made is own initiation, as he folded his right arm across his waist while slowly descending his hand vertically in front of his face, baffling the terrorists.

"_Is he...does he have powers just like us...?_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei_**  
(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Sotto DOA wo akete yokaze no naka kutsu wo haite  
chotto dokidoki suru otona mitai kare to futari_

_Let's go!  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground_

_tsuki no akari ga terasu himitsu  
mada mada shiranai sekai  
koko kara saki ni wa nee nani ga matteru?_

_Shining Star watashi wo kirei ni kazatte  
motto suki ni saseru kara  
mayonaka sugitemo SHINDERERA de itai  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo -_

_itsumo aruite iru michi mo fushigi dokoka chigau_

_Let's go!  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy_

_mune no oka de sasayaku jumon  
sunao ni kikenai kimochi  
hajimari no yokan tsugi no DOA akete_

_Midnight Sky anata to kokoro ga tsunagaru  
nigirikaeshita kono te de  
kon'ya wa mabushii tokimeki wo ageru  
Oh Please Oh Please suki tte itte yo_

_- repeat_

_kono mama futari ga te wo hanasanai to  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo_

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Hyper Blossom and Mask Rider Leangle goes into action taking down the terrorists and securing the north wing of the SuperMall, but the danger has just begun as more reinforcements, on the terrorists' side, arrives and puts the pressure on the two teenage heroes.

Meanwhile Kaoru and Miyako are having difficulties in finding a way to change to Powered Butercup and Rolling Bubbles as they are being pursued by the terrorists, with many dying along the way. Will they be able to get help?


	3. Fighting Back

**Clubs Of Fate**

Last chapter we left you in a cliffhanger as Kanata gets into a fix as he is being confronted by the armed terrorists, and Momoko was unable to change without exposing her secret. then she was about to witness a scene hat she'd never seen before.

Here you'll get to see two characters from different series teaming up like you've never scene before. but expect a bloody scene that'll follow next. They're taking on a squad of terrorist, you know.

This particular scene is a homage to the Bruce Willis movie, Die Hard. The only difference is that four teenagers will face indefinable odds, in which everyone inside the mall lies in their hands, and time is running out for the shoppers inside.

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, Cartoon Network Japan and TV Tokyo

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** is owned by NHK and JC Staff

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

"ALRIGHT…GET OUT THERE NOW OR WE OPEN FIRE…EITHER AT YOU OR AT THESE ASSHOLES! NOW! OR WE COUNT TO THREE…"

One of the goons grabbed a toddler crying as he pointed his gun at her head, counting, and Kanata decided to take the risk, as he emerged from his hiding place, walking calmly towards the terrorists, and when he came face to face with the masked terrorist pointing his gun at the toddler, he was struck on his face by the gun, busting his nose and blood flow down, but he slowly got up, not showing any signs of intimidation.

"You've got a lot of nerve hiding behind our backs…maybe you'll set an example to these assholes to show who's the boss here…"

Momoko realized that Kanata is in danger and she must now make a decision to whether take the risk of changing to Hyper Blossom or not, and if she ever did, her identity may well be exposed and leave her family in a dangerous predicament.

As she summons her ring and taking the compact out of her belt, which it opens, then she swipes the ring over the open compact, and then snaps it close, and then locks the compact into the slot in the center of the her belt, and is ready to initiate her transformation when Kanata made is own initiation, as he folded his right arm across his waist while slowly descending his hand vertically in front of his face, baffling the terrorists.

"_Is he...does he have powers just like us...?_"

The terrorists where baffled at what Kanata was doing, and one of the gunmen shouted as the toddler bit him on the hand. The mother took off her blindfld to hug her child, but sat still as the other gunmen pointed their guns at them.

"You bitch! take that!"

The gunman whose hand was bitten opened fire, killing the mother and child on the spot and shouted at the other hostages while airing their threats, which kept them at bay.

"That's what'll happen if you try to resist us or attempt to remove those blindfolds...huh okay, brat...what are you up to??"

Kanata was shocked angered at what he just saw, and was losing it, so he prepared his initiation by folding his right arm and slowly descending his left hand vertically, in which some of the terrorists find it amusing.

"So...you think you're the Karate Kid, huh? Okay, Daniel-san...give me you're best shot...and maybe I'll let you go..."

But Kanata was unfazed, and shouted "_Henshin!_" and slides the left portion of the buckle open to the left, revealing the Club symbol followed by a robotic voice emanating from his belt to confirm the activation.

"_OPEN UP!_"

After that, a purple projection screen was fired and struck down the terrorist in front, knocking him down, and surprised the rest, as the projection wall, with the image of a spider, and with the category Clubs symbol engraved, materializes and went towards kanata, enveloping the 14-year old boy, and soon he was encased in as green armor with yellow ornaments. His helmet had big red eyes and its forehead has a spider symbol engraved, and the transformation was complete. Kanata became Mask Rider Leangle.

Momoko was awestruck by what she saw, but was worried on what will happen next, as the terrorists began to aim their guns at him.

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei  
_**(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Oshiete agemashou  
Warawanaide kiite ne  
Kono sekai no suteki na monogatari_

_Doushite sora ga aoku  
Ki wa midori na no ka  
Taiyou ga  
Anna ni mo mabushii ka wo_

_Kitto tabun sore wa  
Muzukashii kotoba wo  
Hitsuyou nante shite inakute  
Te dewa furerarenai kara_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Sugu ni todokisou na risou yori  
Motto zutto hoshii mono ga aru no_

_Nakitakute nakitakute  
Naku no nara namida wo fuite  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakedo zenbu to iwasete_

_Hora mite koko ni wa  
Nai mono nado nai no yo  
Bikkuri suru hodo yoku dekiteru no_

_Sokorajuu ni  
Kirameku kibou no kakera ga  
Chirabatte  
Ikura demo kagayaiteru_

_Sou ne sonna koto wa  
Wakatteru tsumori de  
Sore wa atama no naka de dake de  
Nani mo wakaranai mama de_

_Ima owaranai hazu no nai  
Ai dakara ai seru you ni  
Mou nani mo iranai sore ijou  
Dakedo motto konna mono ja nai no_

_Kowai nara soko ni ite  
Soko ni iru nara nakanaide  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakara waratte itai yo_

_Afuredasu omoi wo  
Jiyuu sugiru sora e  
Tokihanatareru toki ga kitara  
Kimi wa waratte kureru no...?_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Futashika na mirai wo hashiru kara  
Dakara zutto suterarezu ni iru no_

_Todoku nara uketomete  
Todoitara muri ni mo daite  
Datte kanashii no wa mou takusan nan desho?  
Dakara imasugu waratte yo_

- - -

"GEEZ! WHAT THE HECK IS HE??"

"It's Spider-Man in green!"

"The Incredible Spider-Man??"

"Who cares?? Shoot him!!"

The terrorists began to open fire, but to their surprise, their bullets just bounced off, and are starting to get intimidated by their armored opponent. not easily giving up, they took out semi-automatics and fired, but it did nothing to slow their opponent down. Momoko saw that the terrorists were diverting their attention away from her hiding place, and sees that this is her chance to safely transform. She initiates her transforation after chanting "Hyper Blossom", and in a matter of seconds, she safely changed to her Powerpuff girl form, and immediately jumps into action.

She uses her yoyo to wrap the terrorists up while Leangle clobbered the others and then grabbed the one who struck him down, punched him on the gut and threw him against the wall, knocking him out. Three more terrorists managed to get away, but Leangle activated his retractable Club Staff and took out a card and swipes it at the tip of his staff, which was a card reader. The card roused was the Category 6 of Clubs, BLIZZARD POLAR.

"_BLIZZARD..._"

Leangle's Club Staff fired mists of ice, freezing the escaping terrorists, preventing them from escaping. he took the semi-frozen gunmen and brought them inside the vault, which was not yet closed, as it was about to be closed when the terrorists first arrived. He also brought the unconscious gunmen inside and locked the vault, but made sure there is air coming.

Hyper Blossom then told the hostages that it's safe now, andf they all removed their blindfolds. They were surprised to see Leangle and wondered if he's a new hero. the armored Kanata was silent, as he was not accustomed to being seen, preferring to keep a low profile, but then he overheard someone talking inside the vault, realizing that one of the captured gunmen had alerted the other terrorists.

"Miss...better get these people to safety...and try to get help. I'll try to stall them as able as I could. The rest of you...better pick up these guns and armed yourselves. We're facing real terrorists here...and forget about not hlding a gun liscense or anything. We're doing tbis because we have to defend ourselves. GO!"

The Suit of Wands user left the bank and headed towards the east wing to intercept the other terrorists and divert their attention away from the escaped hostages led by Blossoms, as she leads the pack and headed towards the fire exit.

At the east wing, Kaoru was already inside a secret room after entering the backdoor of the arcade stall, and learned that she was nearing the fire exit. She smirked as she can now safely summon her ring, but then she was startled as a bullet narrowly missed her face and hit the steel bar of the stairs. Looking behind her, she was pissed to see that one of the terrorists are right behind her. And another followed, carrying a teenage hostage with her. The short0haired Powerpuff Girl member realizedher predicament, and she was considering to make some options, but the teenage hostage broke free and ran towards her, but the terrorist opened fire, hitting the runing girl and riddled her entire upper body with hail of bullets. Kaoru caught the girl and carried her on her back as she ran off down the stairs, going down, but then she almost lost her balance, dropping her injured, fellow hostage. She was about to pick her up when she noticed something rolling down. it was a grenade, and she instinctively jumps out of the way, and got a safe distance by jumping and rolling down the stairs before the explosion caught her.

But as the smoke cleared, she was drenched in blood, as she saw a few body parts of the girl she attempts to save laid beside her. This caused her to beome angry and seemingly disregarded her concern over her identity as a Powerpuff Girl when she summons her ring and taking the compact out of her belt, which it opens. Then she swipes the ring over the open compact, and then snaps it close, and then locks the compact into the slot in the centre of the her belt, and is ready to initiate her transformation.

"Powered Buttercup!"

The transformation is now underway and a few seconds later, she is now in her Powerpuff girl form, and Buttercup jumps up, and summons her hammer and angrily struckthe two terrorists on their heads. The two were instantly killed as the blow on their heads caused their heads to "explode". After making sure that they're already dead, she heads back to the arcade stall to save the hostages.

"_Sure is one heck of a day...I was earning a lot when these gunmen disrupted my game...and then tried to kill me...and then killed an innocent girl...I won't forgive them!_"

At the west wing, Miyako was still inside the cashier stand as the terrorists were still inside the apparel shop, making rounds to see if there are other stray hostages around. Slightly peeking out, she saw how many gunmen are there, which she estimated as ten of them, armed with high-powered weapons. Then she overheard some of them talking.

"We just got word from Mr. Ikari…some punk kid just changed into a green-armored Spider-Man wannabee and took out all of our men in the east wing. And a long-redhead girl with a yoyo is leading the hostages away. We'd better go intercept them."

"Should we leave here…? Even though we'd rounded up all of the hostages…"

"Orders are orders. Let's go."

Miyako sighed in relief as the gunmen left. As she was about to get up, someone grabbed her by her hair. It was one of the gunmen, and he chanced upon checking all of the cash registers, taking all of the cash by picking on the locks, and coincidentally found her.

"Hey, guys! Look what I found…a cute little bitch hiding from the big, bad wolves!"

The gunmen were pleased to collect another hostage and headed towards the center lobby area dragging Miyako by her hair. She couldn't do anything with the men carrying weapons and couldn't afford to reveal her identity. She had no choice but to go along with them.

At the control room area, the mall's owner, known as Iteko Ikari, was told by the terrorists' leader about the current situation, and he was quite alarmed that if the hostages reached the exit and are seen getting killed, it'll blow up their cover. But the terrorist leader assured to him that it won't happen, as he instructed his men at all exit points who are dressed as security guards to close the doors and seal it. At the four exit points, the "guards" put the "close" signs and pulled down the steel gates and frames, making it appeared that the mall closed early. That way it won't attract attention and preventing possible witnesses from taking a peek.

Meanwhile, at the arcade stall, Powered Buttercup had just took down the entire squad of terrorists and knocked them out. She gave the weapons to the hostages and told them the situation, stating that they cannot wait for help.

"We've got no choice but to make a stand. The whole mall's been taken over and we have to rely on ourselves to fight them off. So you'd better arm yourselves and think that you're playing Counter Strike. While some of us hold them off, rest of you try to find a way to contact the police. Get me?"

The freed hostages roared in agreement and the green-dressed Powerpuff Girl leads the "soldiers" to combat the terrorists, while others look for a way to get a signal from their cellphones to call for help. This is because the terrorists used a device to block the signals that preventing everyone inside to call for help using their mobile devices.

Meanwhile, at the SuperMall's parking lot, five vans arrived, and out came several men dressed in SWAT-like uniforms, and soon it was totaled to fifty men, armed with military weapons and ammunitions. They quickly entered the mall and closed the entrance to avoid being detected. The Powerpuff girls and Mask Rider Leangle didn't realized that danger is fast approaching them anew, as they struggled to get the hostages to safety.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei_**  
(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Sotto DOA wo akete yokaze no naka kutsu wo haite  
chotto dokidoki suru otona mitai kare to futari_

_Let's go!  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground_

_tsuki no akari ga terasu himitsu  
mada mada shiranai sekai  
koko kara saki ni wa nee nani ga matteru?_

_Shining Star watashi wo kirei ni kazatte  
motto suki ni saseru kara  
mayonaka sugitemo SHINDERERA de itai  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo -_

_itsumo aruite iru michi mo fushigi dokoka chigau_

_Let's go!  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy_

_mune no oka de sasayaku jumon  
sunao ni kikenai kimochi  
hajimari no yokan tsugi no DOA akete_

_Midnight Sky anata to kokoro ga tsunagaru  
nigirikaeshita kono te de  
kon'ya wa mabushii tokimeki wo ageru  
Oh Please Oh Please suki tte itte yo_

_- repeat_

_kono mama futari ga te wo hanasanai to  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo_

- - -

**_Preview:_**

As Miyako is in a tight situation, Buttercup is leading her "soldiers" in keeping the terrorists at bay, while Blossom and Leangle found a way to get help, but meets a little resistance. Bloodshed soon commences, as many will perish. Will they be able to hold out until help arrives?

The F-4 makes an appearance and senses something happening inside the mall. Will they be able to sense what's happening?


	4. Help Arrives

**Clubs Of Fate**

This chapter will keep you in the edge of your seats as blood will splatter throughout the mall as more terrorists arrives and attempts to recapture the escaped hostages inside the mall, all are armed to the teeth, and will do everything necessary to keep their prey from escaping to the outside, even if it means killing them.

Okay, to you PPGZ fans, I know what you're thinking...this was supposed to be an easy job for the trio, right? However, in the spirit of "realism", I decided to add a little "humane" elements in this story. Sure they can use their powers to take down the bad guys, but you should note that they're only 13-year old teens. They're fairly inexperienced when dealing with something like this situation.

And let's not forget that they have to safeguard the safety of the hostages they've rescued, as they can't allow anything bad happening to them. At the same time they can't risk exposing their identities in front of the masses and the terrorists. It would be a big risk.

Now sit back and read on to see if they can get help without sufferingf any casualties.

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, Cartoon Network Japan and TV Tokyo

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** is owned by NHK and JC Staff

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- - -

At the Ichijouji residence in Odaiba, Ken was having late breakfast with his parents when Miyako Inoue came for a visit. Immediately the house became a bit lively as she and Ken's parents had a good rapport since she and ken are a couple (both are aged 14, so they're now a couple).

Inside Ken's room, Wormmon was watching the PC when the monitor detected Leangle's signal, and realized that something wasn't right, as there are no signals of Clow Beast activities, and feared that Kanata may be out of control. He dashed out of the bedroom to call his human partner.

At the dining room, Ken and Miyako were startled at Wormmon's arrival, seeing the catterpillar-Digimon acting very frantic, and his face was full of distress, and the two Chosen Children were surprised when told.

"Are you sure, Wormmon??"

"Ken, dear...let's check out the Clow Detector on your PC. There we can ascertain if that is the case or not."

The two teens went to his room and there they feared the worse. Kanata, Ken and Miyako believe, was out of control. They think that the Category Ace has repossessed Kanata. Immediately Miyako called for the F-4 and told them the situation as they traced the signal that leads to Tokyo.

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei  
_**(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Oshiete agemashou  
Warawanaide kiite ne  
Kono sekai no suteki na monogatari_

_Doushite sora ga aoku  
Ki wa midori na no ka  
Taiyou ga  
Anna ni mo mabushii ka wo_

_Kitto tabun sore wa  
Muzukashii kotoba wo  
Hitsuyou nante shite inakute  
Te dewa furerarenai kara_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Sugu ni todokisou na risou yori  
Motto zutto hoshii mono ga aru no_

_Nakitakute nakitakute  
Naku no nara namida wo fuite  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakedo zenbu to iwasete_

_Hora mite koko ni wa  
Nai mono nado nai no yo  
Bikkuri suru hodo yoku dekiteru no_

_Sokorajuu ni  
Kirameku kibou no kakera ga  
Chirabatte  
Ikura demo kagayaiteru_

_Sou ne sonna koto wa  
Wakatteru tsumori de  
Sore wa atama no naka de dake de  
Nani mo wakaranai mama de_

_Ima owaranai hazu no nai  
Ai dakara ai seru you ni  
Mou nani mo iranai sore ijou  
Dakedo motto konna mono ja nai no_

_Kowai nara soko ni ite  
Soko ni iru nara nakanaide  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakara waratte itai yo_

_Afuredasu omoi wo  
Jiyuu sugiru sora e  
Tokihanatareru toki ga kitara  
Kimi wa waratte kureru no...?_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Futashika na mirai wo hashiru kara  
Dakara zutto suterarezu ni iru no_

_Todoku nara uketomete  
Todoitara muri ni mo daite  
Datte kanashii no wa mou takusan nan desho?  
Dakara imasugu waratte yo_

- - -

At the east wing, Hyper Blossoms was forced to grab a huge equipment to pin down at least 15 terrorists to disable them while the hostages took their weapons away, while one of the hostages approached their "squad leader" and told her the situation.

"Blossom...for some reason, all our cellphones have no signal. Worse, all the pay phones inside the mall are out. We can't make contact on the outside, so where trapped and everyone outside seemed that they're unaware of what's happening here."

The redhead leader of the trio is now thinking of a way to get help, but she couldn't leave the hostages to fend for themselves. Even though they are armed, she can't let anything happen to them. Now she has to find a way to get the signal running to send text messages to the police.

At the other side of the east wing, Mask Rider Leangle had just took down 20 of the terrorists and destroyed their weapons, but didn't kill them. He was glad that the Category Ace hasn't attempted to re-control him at the most inappropriate time. Looking around he saw a payphone and tried to call for help, but to his dismay, there was no line.

"_The phones here are electronically feeded, so I can assume that the control room has the power. Given the situation, it's likely that the terrorists have taken over the control room. Maybe my cellphone can..._"

Checking his cellphone, he was pissed that there was no signal, so now he has to find a way to get help. Problem is, he can't leave the hostages behind, as he is unaware about the Powerpuff Girls, so now he can only hope for a miracle. It was then that the F-4 came into his head.

"_No doubt the F-4 have learned of my signal. If they find my signal here, then they can get in and learn of what's happening. Good...hope that would work..._"

Outside the SupeMall, Tsukasa Domyouji and Sojiro Nishikado of the F-4 are standing outside, getting suspicious of what's happening. When they checked their Clow Detectors, they assume that Kanata was out of control, but after being repeated being shoved away by the "guards", they started to think otherwise, as they find it dubious that the mall would close this early at around 11 am, and that it was Saturday, which was the peak for the shoppers to go hear.

"Tsukasa...I have a bad feeling about this...perhaps Kanata is doing something inside...if he is out of control, then he'd bust out of here. He's still here."

"Agreed, Nishikado...And the way the guards treated us...I have a bad feeling...hey, you noticed how tightly shut the exits are...let's check the rear side..."

The two F-4 members went towards the back area of the SuperMall stealthily, and they secretly saw several armed men entering and immediately realized the severity of the situation. They now fully understand what was happening.

"Looks like Kanata became Leangle to take on the terrorists...but by himself...?"

"We can't call the police...it'll spook them and use hostages as shields. We blend in with them and sneak in...then we use our buckles."

As the two came to an agreement, they used their monetary means to buy a pair of terrorist costumes and managed to sneak in without arousing suspicion. Once inside they went separately to the North and west section of the mall, but five minutes later, the gunman in charge discovered that he didn't order for two reinforcements and alerted the his men.

At the west wing, the disguised Sojiro Nishikado approached the lobby area where several hostages were rounded up, and the F-4 member saw several teenage boys were circling around Miyako, who sports a bruise on her left temple, while the terrorists were pointing their guns at them. He realized that he has to do something. Since he's dressed as a terrorist with his ski mask on, he has no problem inserting the CHANGE STAG card into the Diamond Buckle and metallic belt straps are formed, and then approached the armed terrorists, starting a fake conversation.

"Hey...instead of hitting the teens, let's have fun with them."

"Good idea...how about...hey...where'd you get that belt...huh? Wait your not one of us! You're not carrying a gun!"

The disguised Sojiro found his cue and slowly raised his closed left hist and chanted "HENSHIN!", and pulled the lever located on the right side of his buckle, the center buckle flipped revealing the diamond symbol and the buckle's computerized voice spoke and said "TURN UP", and the violet projection wall fired away, knocking down the five armed terrorists, and the F-4 member ran towards the projection wall, emerging as the red and gray-armored Mask Rider Garren. His helmet resembled a stag beetle and is armed with a gun, while there are ornaments atached to his body that are engraved with diamond symbols. The terrorists opened fire, but to their surprise, their bullets didn't have any effect.

"Sorry, guys...but I don't tolerate bullies, especially after what you did to that unarmed young lady there…."

Garren opened fire, shooting the terrorists on their chests, piercing their hearts and killed them instantly. He then went to Miyako and checked on her to see if she was alright, but sweat-dropped as several 13-year old boys were attending to her, with her face full of romantic aura.

"Yes…I'm fine…thank you…you can call me only on weekends…yes, yes, you have my number…flowers and chocolates will do…"

Garren then went to one of the hostages and asked them to call for the police, but was told that there was no signal on their mobile phones. He then suspected that the reason why the SuperMall was closed tightly is because doing so would prevent everyone inside from calling for help via their SMS and calls.

Then he heard a lot of footsteps approaching and saw thirty armed and masked terrorists arriving and opened fire, killing twenty teenage hostages and injuring fifteen, all were young boys and girls, and some are adults. Garren was pissed and decided to put a stop on their shooting spree by rousing his two cards from his Diamond deck. He took out the cards ad swiped them on his Gunrouser which are the FIRE FLY and BULLET ARMADILLO cards (Category 2 and 6), and opened fire at the approaching terrorists, but realized that he can't hold them off as more of the hostages are getting hit, so he hit the wall beside the terrorists and the ceiling, causing a cave in and blocked their path. He then led the hostages to a safe place as they went towards the fire exit. Behind the blocked passage, the terrorists relayed their message to Ikari and the terrorists' leader, and the two conspired that there is only one thing to do.

At the west wing, Tsukasa Domyouji was wandering around as he searches for any hostages gone astray, and hoped that he could find one to know how many terrorists are there. There he came across Buttercup and her "soldiers", and they saw the F-4 leader in a terrorist uniform.

"There's one! Okay, open fire!"

"Wait! I'm not armed! And I'm from DDS!"

Buttercup was a bit baffled as she never heard of DDS, but one of the hostages do, and urged the others to wait. The F-4 leader took off his ski mask and took out his DDS badge and notebook, and there the hostages were relieved, while others recognized him.

"Hey! You're that F-4 guy! And DDS?? That school's famous!"

"We'll get to that later, but right now tell me what just happened here."

After a few minutes of explaining, the F-4 leader realized the severity of this situation and decided to contact Garren, but to his surprise, his signal was jammed, so he'll have to find a way to get everyone out.

At the south wing, Leangle was at the second floor, as he took down at least twenty terrorists and disarmed them. He wondered when he could find find an opening to send help, but his thought s was interrupted when an approaching terrorist from the third floor tossed a grenade, blasting the bridge and he fell down, but he was caught by Blossom, and the two slowly descend to the ground floor. There the two teens had a heated discussion on what to do next.

"This can't go on like this...I'm afraid I'll have to sacrifice some lives to save the hostages. We can't leave without putting the rest in danger."

"I'll go and fly to the ceiling to break a hole, that way the signal on our cellphones would be restored...and we can get help..."

"We can't do that...I believe there are so many of them...if they find out that we've called the police, they might catch us and use us as shields...we can't afford that."

"You said sacrifice lives...you mean the terrorists??"

"Yup."

"How??"

Leangle did not reply as he took out three cards from his Clubs deck:

Category 2: STAB BEE;

Category 4: RSH RHINOCEROS;

Category 7: GEL JELLYFISH

As the three Clubs cards were thrown into the air, he swipes the Category 10 card, which is the REMOTE TAPIR. As that card was swiped, the Club Staff and the Category 10 card glowed and green light struck the three cards, and the result is that the three Clow Beasts were unsealed. As they were unsealed, they awaited their master's orders.

"Bee, go get that terrorist!"

The Bee Clow Beast went up towards the third floor, and stabbed the terrorist with its huge sting, killing him, and then Leangle turned to the other two, giving them instructions.

"Rhinoceros...take out the terrorists in this area, then slowly move to the east, north and west. Return here once you've completed your task. Jellyfish...go to the 2nd floor and take out the terrorists, and make sure all hostages are safe. Bee, go up and find the terrorists' leader."

The three Clow Beasts went to their tasks and began to work on their orders. Leangle then told Blossom to look after the hostages as he finds a way to safely lead them out. As he left, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls stared at him leaving, wondering if he is the one she should fall for. She then shook her head sideways as she still has a job to do.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei_**  
(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Sotto DOA wo akete yokaze no naka kutsu wo haite  
chotto dokidoki suru otona mitai kare to futari_

_Let's go!  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground_

_tsuki no akari ga terasu himitsu  
mada mada shiranai sekai  
koko kara saki ni wa nee nani ga matteru?_

_Shining Star watashi wo kirei ni kazatte  
motto suki ni saseru kara  
mayonaka sugitemo SHINDERERA de itai  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo -_

_itsumo aruite iru michi mo fushigi dokoka chigau_

_Let's go!  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy_

_mune no oka de sasayaku jumon  
sunao ni kikenai kimochi  
hajimari no yokan tsugi no DOA akete_

_Midnight Sky anata to kokoro ga tsunagaru  
nigirikaeshita kono te de  
kon'ya wa mabushii tokimeki wo ageru  
Oh Please Oh Please suki tte itte yo_

_- repeat_

_kono mama futari ga te wo hanasanai to  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo_

- - -

**_Preview:_**

The hostage situation reaches its climax as they discovered the true mastermind in this situation, but a new situation calls for a desperate action as they discovered a life-threatening plot about to be perpetrated.

Will they be able to stop it on time?


	5. End Of Terror

**Clubs Of Fate**

Okay...this chapter marks the end of the terrorists' attack, but this doesn't mean its the end of this fic, as I'll be putting more emphasis on kanata and the PPGZ trio, as they get into a lot of conflict. And expect this chapter to leave a lot of questions as to what will commence in the next chapter.

And expect a lot of actions as another set of characters pop in

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, Cartoon Network Japan and TV Tokyo

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** is owned by NHK and JC Staff

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- - -

First floor, the Rhino Clow Beast went past a hail of bullets as he was being opened fire by the terrorists, but this didn't affect him, as the Clow Beast began to make short work on the terrorists stationed at the east wing, killing almost all of them while few managed to escape and heads back to the control room located on the fifth floor.

At the second floor, the Bee Clow Beast makes short work on the terrorists stationed there as he fired several bullet-size stings, killing forty of them in less than six minutes, and continued to head up to search for the mastermind, as he picked up the scent of that person Leangle sent to find.

Meanwhile, Garren tries to help the injured as best as he could after thirty-five of the injured died minutes ago due to their bullet wounds, and now five more died as they succumbed to their wounds. He was starting to run out of patience as he saw several more hostages, majority of them below the age of 15, were starting to cry.

"You've got to hang on. Help is on the way. I promise you'll be alright, all of you. When this is over, you'll get to see Disneyland. That's a promise."

This seemingly gave the injured hostages a sense of hope, but then their conversation was interrupted when the terrorists they shook off appeared in another corner after getting past the blockage, all aiming their guns.

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei  
_**(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Oshiete agemashou  
Warawanaide kiite ne  
Kono sekai no suteki na monogatari_

_Doushite sora ga aoku  
Ki wa midori na no ka  
Taiyou ga  
Anna ni mo mabushii ka wo_

_Kitto tabun sore wa  
Muzukashii kotoba wo  
Hitsuyou nante shite inakute  
Te dewa furerarenai kara_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Sugu ni todokisou na risou yori  
Motto zutto hoshii mono ga aru no_

_Nakitakute nakitakute  
Naku no nara namida wo fuite  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakedo zenbu to iwasete_

_Hora mite koko ni wa  
Nai mono nado nai no yo  
Bikkuri suru hodo yoku dekiteru no_

_Sokorajuu ni  
Kirameku kibou no kakera ga  
Chirabatte  
Ikura demo kagayaiteru_

_Sou ne sonna koto wa  
Wakatteru tsumori de  
Sore wa atama no naka de dake de  
Nani mo wakaranai mama de_

_Ima owaranai hazu no nai  
Ai dakara ai seru you ni  
Mou nani mo iranai sore ijou  
Dakedo motto konna mono ja nai no_

_Kowai nara soko ni ite  
Soko ni iru nara nakanaide  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakara waratte itai yo_

_Afuredasu omoi wo  
Jiyuu sugiru sora e  
Tokihanatareru toki ga kitara  
Kimi wa waratte kureru no...?_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Futashika na mirai wo hashiru kara  
Dakara zutto suterarezu ni iru no_

_Todoku nara uketomete  
Todoitara muri ni mo daite  
Datte kanashii no wa mou takusan nan desho?  
Dakara imasugu waratte yo_

- - -

As the terrorists are about to open fire, with Garren standing on front of the hostages intending to cushion the bullets, the Jellyfish Clow Beast arrived and used its tentacles to disable the first 20 gunmen, and then slowly took out the rest. Garren recognized the Clow Beast and was wondering what Kanata is up to.

"_You've got to be kidding...Kanata, what are you thinking...?_"

As soon as the terrorists were taken out, the Jellyfish Clow Beast left seeing that the hostages were safely guarded by Garren. the red and gray armored F-4 member then led the others to the fire exit and hoped that this would lead to the outside of the mall.

Meanwhile, Leangle was looking around to see if there are other hostages that needs to be rescued, but he went to a corner, he saw three gunmen placing a bomb at every pillar, and overheard their conversation about Ikari getting the huge amount of insurance money once this mall has been bombed. He even heard how the mall owner conspired with the terrorists as he planned it from the start. By pretending to be a hostage and have the mall intentionally destroyed, the mall owner will be thre times richer than a millionaire, and the split his earnings with the terrorists, and then puts up another mall, and after two years, after getting a lot of high-class shoppers inside, he'll then have the terrorists hold them captive. Moreover, Leangle overheard how the gunmen got in quickly via the blue print of the mall as well as duping the real guards into thinking that they're hired janitors and guards. He now sees it all, and this was too much after lots of lives were lost.

"_That son of a bitch...I won't forgive him...I'll kill him...!_"

Leangle then went towards the gunmen and killed them, then uses his Club Staff to freeze the bombs, and then searched the entire wing for other bombs, and successfullydifused them. He then heads out for the other wing, and found the other gunmen and killed them, freezing the bombs and went ahead, where he found more gunmen installing more bombs. His anger increased and brutally killed them while freezing the bomb. His anger slightly reawakened the influence of the Category Ace, but the Spider Clow Beast chose not to repossess Kanata, as he was amused to see the boy's anger growing and subconsciously increased his anger to make him a bit homicidal.

Meanwhile, Tsukasa was leading the troop as he searches for a way to lead the hostages out, but decided to go ahead while telling the others to stay hidden for now. Buttercup decided to stay and guard the others. As the F-4 leader went ahead, he overheard cries of pain from male voices. As he ran forward, he saw all of the terrorists were killed except for one, who was pinned against the wall by the Rhino Clow Beast, while Leangle was slightly stabbing his Club Staff at the terrorist's crotch while demanding an answer. You could see blood flowing down despite the uniform's black colored cloth.

"I ask you again...where's the control room? Why are you planning to bomb the mall?"

"In your face, you greenhorn!"

Getting agitated, the tip of the Club Staff started to rotate, threatening to castrate him until Tsukasa intervened and talked some sense into him.

"Calm down, Kanata...we're here now...what do you mean bombing the whole mall??"

Leangle explained to the F-4 leader the situation and how this scenario was planned from the start, and now all the lives of the hostages inside the mall are in grave danger. This revelation caused the F-4 leader to be alarmed, and now he realized that time is slowly running out. With five floors and a wide area within this mall, they don't have much time diffusing all of the bombs in every floor, and their only option now is to find a way out.

The Spider Clow Beast decided to humor himself by helping Kanata as he used hypnosis to make the gunman vaguely admit the location, and Kanata doesn't realize it. After getting the info, Leangle crushed his neck, to the F-4 leader's surprise.

"You...you killed him!"

"No choice...if he lives and tells the others...it'll be disastrous. Come on, we've got to find the leader and use him as hostage so the others will be forced to surrender..."

After a few minutes, the two parted ways, as Leangle heads for the fifth floor while Tsukasa heads back to where Buttercup is, and there, after talking to the hostages, he learned about the Powerpuff Girls.

"You can fly and have enhanced strength, right? Can you dig a hole and lead them to the outside?"

"Now why didn't I think of that??"

Buttercup then starts digging and began to lead the hostages towards the outside area of the mall while the F-4 leader stayed behind, and when the coast his clear, he inserted the CHANGE BEETLE card into the Spade Buckle and pulled the level of the buckle.

"_Henshin!_"

The Spade Buckle was activated after the center portion of the belt flipped and revealed the Spade symbol, which said "_TURN UP_" and fired a blue projection wall and he went through there and became Mask Rider Blade. Blade then began to search the entire area for hostages, terrorists and bombs.

Elsewhere, Garren and the rest are now at the basement area, and saw five gunmen guarding the door, and deduced that it must be the exit, and now he has to get their attention without arousing suspicion, so he has to find a way to sneak his way through, but minutes passed by and realized that there's no other alternative. He roused the SCOPE BAT card, and got accurate scoping on the guarding gunmen, and shot them on their heads, killing them. As he opened the door, he learned that this was the exit, and went ahead to see if there are more guards, and to his relief, there are none, so he went back inside to tell the hostages the good news. Soon the hostages, including Miyako, were free, but she couldn't go back inside to change to her Powerpuff Girl form as she was being constantly being attended by her several suitors, in which she didn't mind. Garren went back inside to see how Tsukasa and Kanata are doing.

At the fifth floor, inside the controller room, Ikari and the terrorist leader were now slightly alarmed at what is happening, as several gunmen did not reply to their summons, and so they decided to leave and detonate the bombs they have installed so far, but then four figures, two teenagers and two small ones, bursts out of their hiding places. They are Daisuke Motomiya and Hikari Yagami, and their companions were V-Mon and Tailmon.

"We're from DDS, and we've heard all of your plans. I must say...you're so greedy for the insurance money that you're willing to risk a lot of shoppers and this mall just to get money, then repeat the process over and over again..."

"You're so cruel! Do you think money will be enough for the lives that you took??"

But before the Terrorist leader and his men are about to open fire, V-mon and Tailmon changed into Fladramon and Nefertimon, taking down the gunmen while Ikari makes a run for it. In the heat of the battle, the terrorist leader and his men inside the room were knocked against the electrical box, electrocuting them to death. Daisuke picked up the controller box and realized that if this button was pressed, the SuperMall will be toppled. He then toggled with the controls and all power within the mall were restored, including the phonelines and communications. He then contacted the police and got their response and attention.

Meanwhile, Ikari was on the fourth floor when the Bee Clow Beast caught him and brought him to the approaching Leangle, as he was seething at the man who caused all of these. He aimed his Club Staff at the mall owner's throat as he was delivering the death sentence.

"I sentence you to death for what you did...you cannot be forgiven...and I doubt you'll be prosecuted...and so I..."

At that point, Blossoms arrived just in time to persuade him to spare Ikari's life. She told him that the hostages were safe as they found a way out and that another armored person guided them out, who has a diamond on its armor.

"_Sojiro...thank goodness...but this creep...what will I do with him..._"

At that point, the remaining terrorists who planted the bombs in other parts of the mall arrived, opening fire, but Leangle instinctively saved Ikari and Blossoms, taking the brunt of the bullets, until Fladramon and Nefertimon arrived to quell off the gunmen. After a five minute gunbattle, the police and SWAT team arrived and had the terrorists pinned down. Leangle, taken by surprise by what had just occurred, closes the Club Buckle and reverted back to normal. Fortunately, Ikari was busy watching the police arrived that he didn't noticed Leangle reverting back to Kanata. For Blossom, this was the second time to see kanata's transformation. He was now worried about this, but the leader of the Powerpuff Girls whispered to his ear.

"_You're secret is safe..._"

Elsewhere, Garren and Blade reverted back to normal and managed to convince the SWAT teams about their innocence and even led the to where the bombs are located, and the SWAT team members immediately diffused them.

Fifteen minutes later, news crews from several rival stations were lined up as they saw the Powerpuff Girls (minus Bubbles) came out, along with the two members of Class C and F, and there they learned about Ikari's involvement in this hostage drama. Later all corpses of the terrorists and the victims were wheeled out and several parents were grieving over their loved ones' deaths.

Meanwhile, Blossom and Buttercup sweat-dropped and fell to the ground (anime-style) at seeing Miyako being surrounded by several suitors and began to wonder how she was not distraught by the whole incident. At trhe parking lot, Tsukasa, Sojiro and kanata smiled that the whole incident ended well, but the two F-4 members were concerned about the way Kanata acted earlier, and hoped that this is not a bad sign about him being re-taken by the Category Ace. Kanata bade goodbye as he boarded his motorcycle and left for home, his face had a silent expression on what has happened just now.

Two weeks later, Ikari was indicted and tried, and was sentenced to maximum life imprisonment with no chance of a parole. The victims were buried and the mall underwent repairs, while a new leadership was being discussed on who'll be in charge now that Ikari is imprisoned.

At the Gotokuji residence, outside the doorstep, a long line was formed as several boys were lining up, armed with flowers and choccolates. They were planning to woo Miyako to get her to be their lover, and she was now considering who to choose as her boyfriend. Momoko and Kaoru sweat-dropped at this while Ken Kitazawa, who was passing by, was also surprised by this.

At Atami prefecture, Tsukasa and Sojiro told their fellow F-4 members Rui Hanazawa and Akira Mimasaka aout what occurred at the mall, and were concerned about Kanata's behavior, and decided to watch him closely to see if he is reverting back to the Category Ace's control or not.

A few days later, at Dan Detective School, Class F and C were given praises by the principal, Morihiko Dan, on how they handled the case well. At the schoolgrounds, Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako were touring the area after hearing the news about Class C's involvement in solving the case, and are now wondering if they should enroll here as they find studying in a detective school fascinating.

As Kanata heads back to his home after class, he was lost in thoughts as to why Blossom was willing to kep his secret. Then a thought hit him as he recalled Blossom appeared from the place where he and Momoko are hiding, and realized that she and Blossom are one and the same.

"_Well, then...you're secret is safe as well..._"

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei_**  
(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Sotto DOA wo akete yokaze no naka kutsu wo haite  
chotto dokidoki suru otona mitai kare to futari_

_Let's go!  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground_

_tsuki no akari ga terasu himitsu  
mada mada shiranai sekai  
koko kara saki ni wa nee nani ga matteru?_

_Shining Star watashi wo kirei ni kazatte  
motto suki ni saseru kara  
mayonaka sugitemo SHINDERERA de itai  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo -_

_itsumo aruite iru michi mo fushigi dokoka chigau_

_Let's go!  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy_

_mune no oka de sasayaku jumon  
sunao ni kikenai kimochi  
hajimari no yokan tsugi no DOA akete_

_Midnight Sky anata to kokoro ga tsunagaru  
nigirikaeshita kono te de  
kon'ya wa mabushii tokimeki wo ageru  
Oh Please Oh Please suki tte itte yo_

_- repeat_

_kono mama futari ga te wo hanasanai to  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo_

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Buttercup is the next to encounter Mask Rider Leangle, but unlike Blossom, their meeting won't be very pleasant, as hotter heads took over.


	6. Wildlife Park Brawl

**Clubs Of Fate**

Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm very grateful for your support! And now I'm more than inspired to make a new sub-plot on this fic and I'll be doing some experiment to thicken the plot and to show my versatility on how to interact with our teenage heroines.

This chapter will start a new story arc after the PPGZ dealt with the terrorists in the previous five chapters. Now they'll encounter something that they're not quite prepared and this will add a lot of thrills and suspense, so be ready on this new chapter!

- - -

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, Cartoon Network Japan and TV Tokyo

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** is owned by NHK and JC Staff

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- - -

_At a nearby lake, Kanata Saionji managed to wake up from his ordeal, realizing what he had just done. He was clutching the Clubs Buckle with pure hatred. He recalled what happened earlier and knew this was his fault._

_"Damn you! Because of you I killed those innocent children! And I even committed murder! I won't be your pawn! I won't become your vessel! So go and leave me alone!"._

_In a fit of rage, the 14-year old teenager threw the buckle towards the lake and left, intending to turn himself in, but then he heard a splashing sound and turned around, surprised to see the buckle floating and went to his waist and the purple belt strap affixed on his waist and the buckle's cover was opened revealing the clubs symbol with the robotic voice chanting "OPEN UP!" and the purple projection of the Spider Clow Beast emanated from it. Kanata began to run but the projection wall was following him. He tried to outrun it while attempting to remove the belt but he couldn't._

_He ran as fast as he could, but the purple projection screen kept on following him. He then came across a playground full of children and parents, and he stopped, realizing that he has to find a way to get away from more innocent victims. _

_As he turned around, the projection screen enveloped him, and shouted to the Club Buckle to stop, but it was too late as he became Mask Rider Leangle. Leangle began to threw his available cards into the air while rousing the REMOTE TAPIR card, unsealing the Clow Beasts, and the monsters began to turn the playground in a haven of mutilated bodies and splattered blood. And you could hear the Spider Clow Beast laughing his heart out while Kanata was at the background, being held by the Clow Beast trying to stop the massacre..._

_x-x-x-x_

The scene was revealed to be a dream as Kanata sat up very fast, his upper body sweating and his face was a bit pale as he slowly recalled the dream. He was now feeling the heat as he realized that he must undergo training in order not to fall back to the Category Ace's control. He then recalled the incident from two weeks ago about the SuperMall siege. He then wondered if his strangling the terrorist's neck was voluntary on his part or if the Category Ace was influencing him. Getting up, he realized that it was Saturday again, and he decided to walk around to think straight on what to do next.

As he was eating breakfast he turned on the TV to see the news, in which the headlines is about the Tokyo SuperMall will remained close for the whole month to finish the repairs. He still recalled the incident and how he handled it well.

He also recalled about the F-4 helping him out and that he was told that he's undergoing training to suppress the influence of the Category Ace. He is hoping that the upcoming training would help him as he recalled the nightmares and didn't want to re-experience those time.

"_I don't want to undergo that situation again…especially after I killed those schoolchildren. Those memories will stick with me for the rest of my life…_"

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei  
_**(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Oshiete agemashou  
Warawanaide kiite ne  
Kono sekai no suteki na monogatari_

_Doushite sora ga aoku  
Ki wa midori na no ka  
Taiyou ga  
Anna ni mo mabushii ka wo_

_Kitto tabun sore wa  
Muzukashii kotoba wo  
Hitsuyou nante shite inakute  
Te dewa furerarenai kara_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Sugu ni todokisou na risou yori  
Motto zutto hoshii mono ga aru no_

_Nakitakute nakitakute  
Naku no nara namida wo fuite  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakedo zenbu to iwasete_

_Hora mite koko ni wa  
Nai mono nado nai no yo  
Bikkuri suru hodo yoku dekiteru no_

_Sokorajuu ni  
Kirameku kibou no kakera ga  
Chirabatte  
Ikura demo kagayaiteru_

_Sou ne sonna koto wa  
Wakatteru tsumori de  
Sore wa atama no naka de dake de  
Nani mo wakaranai mama de_

_Ima owaranai hazu no nai  
Ai dakara ai seru you ni  
Mou nani mo iranai sore ijou  
Dakedo motto konna mono ja nai no_

_Kowai nara soko ni ite  
Soko ni iru nara nakanaide  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakara waratte itai yo_

_Afuredasu omoi wo  
Jiyuu sugiru sora e  
Tokihanatareru toki ga kitara  
Kimi wa waratte kureru no...?_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Futashika na mirai wo hashiru kara  
Dakara zutto suterarezu ni iru no_

_Todoku nara uketomete  
Todoitara muri ni mo daite  
Datte kanashii no wa mou takusan nan desho?  
Dakara imasugu waratte yo_

- - -

In Tokyo, late this morning everyone there who experienced the tense situation two weeks ago at the Tokyo SuperMall have somewhat recovered from the ordeal, but some have not fully recovered as those who perished there have left so many loved ones behind. Many were angry at the authorities for their lax security and as usual, politicking babbles within the parliamentary. But the Emperor and Prime Minister have sacked the superintendent for not doing his job well due to the incident.

The Powerpuff Girls Z were seemingly not affected by the incident nor traumatized. Although saddened by the deaths of the people in front of them whom they tried to save, they have moved accepted it and on.

Kaoru have collected 1.5 million Yen via the earnings she got when she defeated 100 boys in an arcade battle of **_Street Fighter IV_**. She put them in the bank and is wondering what to buy.

Miyako is at her grandmother's home, and is entertaining more than four dozen suitors whom she met at the SuperMall. The boys were carrying flowers and chocolates, and are carrying pieces of paper, which contained notes on reciting their romantic poems as they rehearsed on confessing their feelings for her.

As for Momoko, she was getting dressed to go out for a walk as the SuperMall siege was still fresh in her mind, and despite stopping the terrorists, she couldn't forget the experience of someone dying in front of her. She even recalled Kanata and how he handled the incident, as well as seeing him transformed into his armored form. She was unaware about the Card Suit fighters and was also unaware about her identity as Hyper Blossom being known to Kanata . She decided to go out and see how her two friends are doing. She also decided to entertain to the two her thoughts about her encounter with Kanata and his alter ego.

An hour later, Momoko sweat-dropped at the sight of the long line at her friend's house, seeing that Miyako is busy at this time. Miyako's grandmother came out and confided to her her observation for the past two weeks.

"My, my...it seems that she was thanking _Kami-sama_ for the incident that happened...since the SuperMall siege, she gets countless suitors. Even some outside were arguing on which one of them will become my granddaughter's boyfriend. I wonder what her parents' reaction would be if they find out...ho-ho-ho"-ho-ho!"

Next she went to Kaoru's house, where the two got together and began to discuss about the events that happened two weeks ago, and there the green-clotherd PPGZ member was alarmed that someone deduced Hyper Blossom's identity, but was quickly calmed down by her friend and teammate while waking towards the Tokyo Wildlife Park.

"Oh, he won't. If he intends to...he would've already announcxed it on TV. Besides, he's a nice guy...he even hlped me took down those bad guys..."

"Still...it's strange that this Kanata-guy has powers and armor, but you don't know if it's due to the while or black lights? Maybe we'd better ask Professor Kitazawa about this. How's Miyako..."

Her questions were answered when she saw three boys walking passed by them crying. They were mumbling about Miyako turning them down after confesing their feelings. She rolled her eyes as she finds it unbelievable that her blond-haired teammate is unaffected by the events. She shook her head while her redhead teammate giggled.

In a matter of minutes they have arrived, and there they walked around the park, giving free foods to doves and pigeons, while admiring the wildlife sceneries. As they came to a stop at a bench, Kaoru decided to buy some snacks while Momoko sits down and wait. As she turns around, her breath paused while her hear heart stopped beating for a moment. She saw Kanata near a pond absent-mindedly throwing stones at the pond, looking sullen. She decided to talk to him to know if he knows about her being a Powerpuff Girl Z member. As she approached him, he was equally surprised to see her, and decided to talk to her as well.

"So, umm...hi. I guess you wanted to talk to me about what happened two weeks ago. Yes...I deduced that you were that strange girl who stopped those terrorists. You're appearance vaguely resembled that strange girl. I'm right about that, am I?"

"Yes...and I saw you inserted that tarot card inside a strange belt buckle and got enveloped by that purple projection wall...and encased in that green, spider-like armor...wait, are affected by that white-light or black light?"

"First off, you're secret is safe with me...I have no intention of revealing it to anyone...now about those two lights you've mentioned...I don't know anything about them, but the transformation you saw is due to a combination of DNA fusion and some high-tech devices...You've heard about the Digimons turning rabid, have you?"

"I see...and yes, I do...the news says it all...but...fusing with a Digimon...is this because of you being a...what's the word...Chosen Child...is it?"

"No...it's not that. It's because..."

Their conversation was disrupted when screams were heard, and saw several people were assaulted bysomeone, and that someone made Momoko alarmed. It was Fuzzy Lumpkins! Lumpkins began hitting everyone at sight with his now-customed metallic banjo and made it clear that this park is his territory.

"Out of the way! This is my territory!"

"Hold it! You already got a territory! You can't..."

Momoko tried to reason him out but was struck down by Lumpkin's metallic banjo, knocking her asideand busting her temple open. She was bleeding and was knocked unconscious. This sight was more than enough to infuriate the 14-year old boy, and an opportunity for the Category Ace to try to influence his prey.

"Who ever you are...get out of here..."

"If you don't wanna end up like that chick...get lost! all Aof the things here are mine. Now scoot before I...huh?"

Lumpkins blinked as Kanata inserted the CHANGE SPIDER card into the buckle and his "belt" was formed and folded his right arm across us abdomen while slowly waves his left hand just in front of his face.

"HENSHIN!"

After that Kanatya slides his left hand across his front buckle and opens the compartment revealing the Club symbol and the voice-input confirmed the activation.

"_OPEN UP!_"

The purple projection fired away and went through the boy and enveloped his body and moments later he was transformed into Mask Rider Leangle. Leangle wasted no time as he took out his retractable Club Staff and started the assault. He struck his Club Staff and was blocked by Lumpkin's metallic guitar, seeming able to withstand the blow.

"Good thing I upgraded my banjo...my old one's too obsolete and can be very fragile. So green's your favorite, huh? You sure remindedme of Buttercup...you two are really a bunch of greenhorns. After this I'll turn you into a sardine can and put you in a supermarket..."

But the armored Kanata didn't took the taunt well as he slipped past his defenses and jabbed the tip of his staff into his crotch. alow blow indeed, as his opponent grabbed his crotch and rubbed them feeling pain, and Leangle took the opening, delivering a five-hit combo. But his large opponent was no pushover, as he grabbed the tip of his opponent's staff, blocking it while delivering a left hook, sending him crashing against a tree.

Getting up, Leangle was given a right-hand uppercut, sending him up and hit against a tree branch, but he grabbed a splinter, but was caught by his large opponent's hand, strangling him. There he was being choked to death, as even his armor was trying to withstand the impact and pressure. Lumpkins was laughing at this while taunting his prey.

"Too bad I won't go easy on you. You've been warned already that this place is my territory now, but no…you wanna challenge me, so now you pay the price…ouch!"

A little girl threw stones at him as a way of showing her anger for killing her parents a few minutes ago, but Lumpkins had no qualms about what he was about to do next.

"Wanna join your folks? I'll send you to them! Take this!"

Lumpkins bashed his metallic banjo on the little girl's head, smashing her skull and blood splattered on the ground, killing her instantly, and that sent Leangle to the edge, as the senseless killing is something he couldn't stomach at. He threw the splinter at Lumpkin's eye, causing his large opponent stinging pain and was forced to release him.

As he got free, he wasted no time as he vow to make Lumpkins pay for what he did just now.

"You…you've killed that girl!!"

"Yeah…so what??"

Angered, he jabbed his Club Staff on his target's crotch, delivering another low blow, and will Lumpkins kneeling in pain, Leangle took out a card and swipes it onto his Club Staff's card reader.

"STAB…"

He roused the STAB BEE card, the tip of the Club Staff began to spin like a drill, and jabbed it on both his opponent's knees. Lumpkins knelled in pain as "blood" cam out, and the jabbed both his shoulders to immobilize him. At the same time he jabbed his Club Staff on the banjo, this time wrecking it and now his opponent is fully disarmed.

Seizing the opportunity, Leangle rouses the BITE COBRA and BLIZZARD POLAR cards, and he executed the _BLIZZARD CRUSH_, and Fuzzy Lumpkins was thrown a few meters away and landed near the pond. He was beaten and was now pleading for mercy as Leangle was about to deliver the final blow with his Club Staff as he regained most of his senses. This is because when he got enraged, the Spider Clow Beast took advantage of it by mentally inducing bloodlust on Kanata secretly so that he won't be detected. However, as Kanata regained most of his senses, he decided to spare him, but then whacked his Club Staff on Lumpkins' cranium to knock him out and he fell onto the pond, submerging him.

As Leangle looked around, he was saddened at the pile of corpses around him due to Lumpkins's senseless assaults. He then saw Momoko lying on the ground, her head still bleeding. Concern enveloped him and decided to go her side to help, but before he was about to touch her, he was greeted by a running clothesline sending him crashing against a nearby bench. This ticked him of as he saw who did that. It was Powered Buttercup, and she was pissed, thinking that it was leangle who did this.

"You asshole…a newbie like you don't deserve to be here…"

"How dare you attack me…I don't even know…"

Leangle replied but was "speared" and the two crashed against a huge tree, but he jabbed a finger on her eye, causing her to step back. He then jabbed his staff on her face, busting her nose. Now the tide has changed as the two teenage heroes are a odds against each other, not knowing each other as good guys.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei_**  
(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Sotto DOA wo akete yokaze no naka kutsu wo haite  
chotto dokidoki suru otona mitai kare to futari_

_Let's go!  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground_

_tsuki no akari ga terasu himitsu  
mada mada shiranai sekai  
koko kara saki ni wa nee nani ga matteru?_

_Shining Star watashi wo kirei ni kazatte  
motto suki ni saseru kara  
mayonaka sugitemo SHINDERERA de itai  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo -_

_itsumo aruite iru michi mo fushigi dokoka chigau_

_Let's go!  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy_

_mune no oka de sasayaku jumon  
sunao ni kikenai kimochi  
hajimari no yokan tsugi no DOA akete_

_Midnight Sky anata to kokoro ga tsunagaru  
nigirikaeshita kono te de  
kon'ya wa mabushii tokimeki wo ageru  
Oh Please Oh Please suki tte itte yo_

_- repeat_

_kono mama futari ga te wo hanasanai to  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo_

- - -

**_Preview:_**

- Buttercup vs. Leangle.

- Hammer vs. staff. Star (?...I'm not sure which symbols she represents) vs. Clubs.

- Who's going to win?

- AND who's going to stop them before they ended up hurting each other out??


	7. Emerald Encounters

**Clubs Of Fate**

Okay...two good guys are now banging heads and flying fists at each other...and its going to be very violent, and that's going to be the main focus of this fic.

Last chapter I've decided to includel some characters from PPGZ, and Fuzzy Lumpkins is the first to feel Leangle's wrath.

Now Buttercup will be the next recipient as she unknowingly, AND unintentionally provoked our 14-year old male guest protagonist. Now we see who's going to win, and who's going to stop this fight.

- - -

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, Cartoon Network Japan and TV Tokyo

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** is owned by NHK and JC Staff

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- - -

Seizing the opportunity, Leangle rouses the BITE COBRA and BLIZZARD POLAR cards, and he executed the _BLIZZARD CRUSH_, and Fuzzy Lumpkins was thrown a few meters away and landed near the pond. He was beaten and was now pleading for mercy as Leangle was about to deliver the final blow with his Club Staff as he regained most of his senses. This is because when he got enraged, the Spider Clow Beast took advantage of it by mentally inducing bloodlust on Kanata secretly so that he won't be detected. However, as Kanata regained most of his senses, he decided to spare him, but then whacked his Club Staff on Lumpkins' cranium to knock him out and he fell onto the pond, submerging him.

As Leangle looked around, he was saddened at the pile of corpses around him due to Lumpkins's senseless assaults. He then saw Momoko lying on the ground, her head still bleeding. Concern enveloped him and decided to go her side to help, but before he was about to touch her, he was greeted by a running clothesline sending him crashing against a nearby bench. This ticked him of as he saw who did that. It was Powered Buttercup, and she was pissed, thinking that it was leangle who did this.

"You asshole…a newbie like you don't deserve to be here…"

"How dare you attack me…I don't even know…"

Leangle replied but was "speared" and the two crashed against a huge tree, but he jabbed a finger on her eye, causing her to step back. He then jabbed his staff on her face, busting her nose. Now the tide has changed as the two teenage heroes are a odds against each other, not knowing each other as good guys.

"I don't know who you are...but what you just did is uncalled for. If so that means..."

Leangle's speech was cut off when Buttercup took out her Daruma Otoshi hammer and whacked him on his head several times, further angering the the already enraged Kanata. This gives the Spider Clow Beast the opportunity to try to secretly regain control over the teenage boy.

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei  
_**(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Oshiete agemashou  
Warawanaide kiite ne  
Kono sekai no suteki na monogatari_

_Doushite sora ga aoku  
Ki wa midori na no ka  
Taiyou ga  
Anna ni mo mabushii ka wo_

_Kitto tabun sore wa  
Muzukashii kotoba wo  
Hitsuyou nante shite inakute  
Te dewa furerarenai kara_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Sugu ni todokisou na risou yori  
Motto zutto hoshii mono ga aru no_

_Nakitakute nakitakute  
Naku no nara namida wo fuite  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakedo zenbu to iwasete_

_Hora mite koko ni wa  
Nai mono nado nai no yo  
Bikkuri suru hodo yoku dekiteru no_

_Sokorajuu ni  
Kirameku kibou no kakera ga  
Chirabatte  
Ikura demo kagayaiteru_

_Sou ne sonna koto wa  
Wakatteru tsumori de  
Sore wa atama no naka de dake de  
Nani mo wakaranai mama de_

_Ima owaranai hazu no nai  
Ai dakara ai seru you ni  
Mou nani mo iranai sore ijou  
Dakedo motto konna mono ja nai no_

_Kowai nara soko ni ite  
Soko ni iru nara nakanaide  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakara waratte itai yo_

_Afuredasu omoi wo  
Jiyuu sugiru sora e  
Tokihanatareru toki ga kitara  
Kimi wa waratte kureru no...?_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Futashika na mirai wo hashiru kara  
Dakara zutto suterarezu ni iru no_

_Todoku nara uketomete  
Todoitara muri ni mo daite  
Datte kanashii no wa mou takusan nan desho?  
Dakara imasugu waratte yo_

- - -

At Odaiba, Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon were scrolling the PC at their home to surf the internet when the Clow Detector beeped again, and they observed it for several minutes, slowly becoming alarmed when Kanata's fusion rate slowly but steadily increases, noting that this situation occurred if the user is either excited or enraged. They wondered if Kanata is encountering trouble or IS in trouble.

"Ken...I think you should call the F-4. Kanata is still susceptible to falling back to the Clow Beast's mind control."

"I agree. I'll call them right away."

Back at the Wildlife Park, the two teenage heroes clashed their weapons as they fought ferociously to the max, not backing away from each other for they were fueled with pure anger. Buttercup was angered as she believed that Leangle was responsible for what has happened, while the green-armored teenage boy was pissed at her unprecedented attack. Unknown to Leangle, the Spider Clow Beast was slowly filling the boy with bloodlust feeling, and Leangle slowly becoming violent as he started to rally back.

Buttercup wouldn't give up so easily as she managed to land another blow, but this only worsen the matter as he growled in rage and delivered another blow to her nose, further dazing her. He then took out the RUSH RHINOCEROS card and swiped it onto his Club Staff. There he tackled her which sends her crashing against a statue, weakening her. He came to her and grabbed her by her collar and was about to deliver another strike when kanata regained most of his senses, as well as his moral code of honor by which he doesn't attack a foe who is down. She was baffled as to why he didn't finish her off, and was about to take advantage of his hesitation when Fuzzy Lumpkins emerged from the pond, and is ready for round 2. And this time the tide of the battle changed.

"Grr...okay, you tin-sized, greenhorn kid...I'm gping to waist you for good!"

"I thought you had enough...you've already did a lot of damage here! Youve even killed the little girl! What else do you want??"

"Who cares?? I xan kill anyone I want as long as this place is my territory! Now I'll waste you! You made a mistake giving me mercy..."

This caused Leangle to go over tge edge and through the Spider Clow Beast's influence, he jumps up and whacked Lumpkins on his head with the Club Staff, and this time the huge troublemaker is out gor the count. He then turn his attention towards Buttercup, who was baffled at what she just saw and heard. She is now in doubt on who caused the whole ruckus.

"Kaoru...Kanata...stop it...both of you..."

Both turned around and saw Momoko trying to get up. It appeared that she woke up just to see the two fighting over a misunderstanding. Kanata was the first to come to her side while trying to help her, much to the short-haired PPGZ member. His concern over Momoko caused him to unknowingly suppress the Category Ace's influence.

"Easy...you're still hurt..."

Leangle closes the front portion of his buckle and the purplr projection materializes and went towards him, reverting him to normal,and Buttercup was amazed at what he just saw. Momoko then told Buttercup the whole truth, causing the third PPGZ member to be embarrassed and ashamed of her rash actions. The two then brought her to a nearby hospital to treat her wounds.

Outside the emergency room, Kaoru apologized to Kanata for her actions, and the two came to an understanding, as he too apologized and learned more about the exploits of the Powerpuff Girls Z. There the two afreed to keep each others' identities a secret, and then the doctor came out of the emergency room, informing them that Momoko is out of danger.

At that point, the Akatsutsumi family arrived after being informed about what happened at the Wildlife Park. Kanata and Kaoru decided to leave the family alone so that Momoko can bond with them. Several blocks later the two were talking about how they started their careers as costumed adventurers. While Kanata was amazed at how Buttercup was born, Kaoru was quite symphatetic when told about how he became the default user of the Club Buckle.

However, their conversation was interrupted when someone delivered a running clothesline from behind, knocking them out. The two teens fell to the ground, knocked unconscious. The attacker was then revealed to be both Grubber, the fattest member of the Gangreen Gang, and Big Billy, the gang's muscle man. Soon the other members showed up:

Ace, Little Arturo and Snake. Looking around, they were pleased that there were no witnesses and the gang tied up their prey and took them to an unspecified location where they will hold them ransom.

Two hours later, while the Gangreen Gang were bickering on how much ransom they're going to offer, Kaoru help Kanata break free by taking the buckle and CHANGE SPIDER card and inserted them, thus the Leangle belt was formed around his waist.

"This better work...or we'll be in big trouble."

She then openedthe front portion of the buckle and the projection wall was released, and then went towards the boy, changing him into Mask Rider Leangle. Leangle broke free from his ropes and freed Kaoru. Before she was about to change into her Powerpuff Girl form, she saw how he handled the Gangreen Gang with relative ease.

"Boy...I wish I could do that...but at least I can relax..."

Five minutes later, the two teens left the hideout as they didn't bother taking them to the police after the Gangreen Gang promised to leave them alone. Thre the F-4 arrived and asked him if there is something wrong, in which Kanata said that everythiong is fine.

Kaoru wondered what Kanata and the F-4 are talking about, not knowing that the two F-4 members Tsukasa and Sojiro have Card Suits similar to Kanata.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei_**  
(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Sotto DOA wo akete yokaze no naka kutsu wo haite  
chotto dokidoki suru otona mitai kare to futari_

_Let's go!  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground_

_tsuki no akari ga terasu himitsu  
mada mada shiranai sekai  
koko kara saki ni wa nee nani ga matteru?_

_Shining Star watashi wo kirei ni kazatte  
motto suki ni saseru kara  
mayonaka sugitemo SHINDERERA de itai  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo -_

_itsumo aruite iru michi mo fushigi dokoka chigau_

_Let's go!  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy_

_mune no oka de sasayaku jumon  
sunao ni kikenai kimochi  
hajimari no yokan tsugi no DOA akete_

_Midnight Sky anata to kokoro ga tsunagaru  
nigirikaeshita kono te de  
kon'ya wa mabushii tokimeki wo ageru  
Oh Please Oh Please suki tte itte yo_

_- repeat_

_kono mama futari ga te wo hanasanai to  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo_

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Bubbles is the next to meet up with Kanata, but their meeting will be interrupted as the Rowdyruff Boys intervenes and causes them trouble. And with Hyper Blossom hospitalized, will Buttercup be ableto respond on time?


	8. Rowdy Troublemakers

**Clubs Of Fate**

Okay…I know you're enjoying this but…in a few chapters I'll be ending this fic…but with a bang. As of now, Hyper Blossom and Powered Buttercup have already knew about Kanata/Leangle, so it's Rolling Bubbles' turn to take the spotlight.

And in the past few chapters you were given a glimpse of the villains causing them trouble: Fuzzy Lumpkins and the Gangreen Gang. Now its the Rowdyruff Boys' turn, and imagine what it's going to be like when these teens brawl.

Enjoy this chapter as sooner or later, a villain from Round ZERO makes an appearance.

- - -

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, Cartoon Network Japan and TV Tokyo

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** is owned by NHK and JC Staff

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- - -

At an abandoned warehouse in the suburban area of Tokyo , three teenage boys were waiting inside impatiently as all were nursing several bruises on their faces and body, after they were severely beaten by both the Powerpuff Girls Z and Mask Rider Leangle.

It was then that someone came inside to greet the three boys. It was Isaka, and he was smiling at the three boys for doing their jobs. He began to congratulate them while the Rowdyruff Boys glared at him.

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei  
_**(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Oshiete agemashou  
Warawanaide kiite ne  
Kono sekai no suteki na monogatari_

_Doushite sora ga aoku  
Ki wa midori na no ka  
Taiyou ga  
Anna ni mo mabushii ka wo_

_Kitto tabun sore wa  
Muzukashii kotoba wo  
Hitsuyou nante shite inakute  
Te dewa furerarenai kara_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Sugu ni todokisou na risou yori  
Motto zutto hoshii mono ga aru no_

_Nakitakute nakitakute  
Naku no nara namida wo fuite  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakedo zenbu to iwasete_

_Hora mite koko ni wa  
Nai mono nado nai no yo  
Bikkuri suru hodo yoku dekiteru no_

_Sokorajuu ni  
Kirameku kibou no kakera ga  
Chirabatte  
Ikura demo kagayaiteru_

_Sou ne sonna koto wa  
Wakatteru tsumori de  
Sore wa atama no naka de dake de  
Nani mo wakaranai mama de_

_Ima owaranai hazu no nai  
Ai dakara ai seru you ni  
Mou nani mo iranai sore ijou  
Dakedo motto konna mono ja nai no_

_Kowai nara soko ni ite  
Soko ni iru nara nakanaide  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakara waratte itai yo_

_Afuredasu omoi wo  
Jiyuu sugiru sora e  
Tokihanatareru toki ga kitara  
Kimi wa waratte kureru no...?_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Futashika na mirai wo hashiru kara  
Dakara zutto suterarezu ni iru no_

_Todoku nara uketomete  
Todoitara muri ni mo daite  
Datte kanashii no wa mou takusan nan desho?  
Dakara imasugu waratte yo_

- - -

_- - - FLASHBACK - - -_

_Five days ago…_

Inside an abandoned warehouse somewhere within the suburban area of Tokyo , three teenage boys were waiting inside after getting a letter from an anonymous person stating that he's willing to pay them if they accepted a certain job that is being offered. The three were curious at what offer this person is offering so they decided to meet his person and see if their meeting would be worth the trip.

After several minutes, the person arrived, and the trio were sweat-dropping at what they just saw, hoping that the person they're meeting would be equally intimidated, but saw the person's attire, wearing only black shirt, pants, shades, boots and a trench coat.

Brick: "So you're the one who wants to meet us, huh?"

Boomer: "Great…just what we need…a Matrix-wannabe…"

Butch: "We wasted our time hoping that someone who's giving us an offer would be very tough…look at you…you looked just like a weirdo…teel you what…if you can pin us down…we'll listen to your offer…but if you're just a crap…"

The man, who turned out to be Isaka, adjusted his shades at the smugness of the trio. But he was expecting that since he was doing some research on the three since he came to heard of the news in Tokyo about the Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. He decided to do some convincing so that they'll bite the bait and make them accept his offer.

"A crap, am I…? How about this?"

Isaka raised a hand and Butch was trapped in a telekinetic hold, as he was being slammed from wall to wall, and Brick and Boomer rushed towards the person if front to make him stop, but Isaka raised another hand and threw out fireballs, sending them down to the floor.

"Hope that convinces you otherwise. Now you know I'm no pushover. Now enough of this charade…I summoned you here because I have a job to offer you, and I'll be willing to pay you 500,000 Yen if you can do this job. It's easy and simple, and there won't be any problem whatsoever."

The Rowdyruff boys, now recovered, listened on to their visitor as they were listening after hearing his offer. Isaka then showed to them the videotape of Kanata , as a civilian and as Leangle. Needless to say, they were intrigued as they never know about Leangle or his fights.

"So…all you want us to do is to fight him…? Why can't you do that yourself?"

"Yeah…why us?"

"I'm starting to suspect…"

Isaka smirked at the questions and he anticipated that so he has to make an alibi to convince them to accept the job. And there he came with a good one.

"Because I saw how you handled yourselves against the Powerpuff girls. You managed to outsmart them. You are perfect for this kind of assignment. And besides…don't you want the 500,000 Yen? And in case the three girls show up, you can take them on as a way to get revenge."

The three boys looked at each other and came to an agreement to accept the offer. They left immediately to find Kanata and get him to become Leangle.

_- - - END FLASHBACK - - -_

A few days later, Kanata had just left school after classes were over, and secretly avoided his friends as he wanted to think of a way to suppress the Category Ace's influence so that he won't have to worry about exposing himself as Mask Rider Leangle. As he was within the Tokyo business district, he came across Miyako Gotokuji, one of the Powerpuff Girls Z, as he was unaware of her as Rolling Bubbles. Miyako, on the other hand, visited Momoko at the hospital after learning of Fuzzy Lumpkins' rampage. As the two were talking, Momoko accidentally told her about Kanata and Leangle when asked how Lumpkins was defeated. There she saw him and began to call out his name.

"Hey, there! You're Kanata Saionji, aren't you? Momoko and Kaoru mentioned tome about you! Can I speak to you, please...?"

The 14-year old boy looked at her and was instantly overwhelmed by her beauty and innocence. He began to wonder how she knew about him, but after hearing about her mentioning Kaoru and Momoko, he deduced that Miyako is one of the trio he was told about. He decided to take her someplace private so that they can talk.

Three minutes later, the two were sitting on a bench. Both were discussing about how they knew each other, and about their double identities. Kanata was a bit taken aback at her, seeing that despite the fact that she was a Powerpuff Girl, Miyako was quite ditzy and carefree, unlike him who has to carry the burden of being Leangle and have to right the wrongs he has done in the past.

However, their discussion was interrupted when the Rowdyruff Boys arrived, and Miyako pretended to be scared off and ran, but actually hid behind a post to spy on them. Kanata stood up seeing what a bunch of bullies want with him.

"What do you guys want??"

Brick: "We want you..."

Boomer: "Yeah...we want you...a piece of you actually..."

Butch: "...as Mask Rider Leangle. So better change into your armored form...we know all about you. We're pretty curious how you use your cards...unless you want to get beaten up...or we beat up some passerby if it's okay with you..."

Miyako watches the scene and realized that Kanata is in trouble and has to get help. Since Momoko is still hospitalized, Kaoru will have to do, so she looked for a place to hide while using her cellphone to contact her.

Matsubara residence. Kaoru was sparring with her dad when her brother came in and called her saying that Miyako is on the phone. As the tomboy of the trio picked up the phone, she stared wide-eyed at the details being told, and she said she's on her way. Seconds later she grabs her skateboard and sped off towards her destination.

Back at the park, Leangle was holding his own against the trio bullies and was instantly hard-pressed against a post as Brick and Boomer were throwing a barrage of punches, and Butch grabbed a livewire and tied him up, and Leangle could feel electricity coursing around him, but was saved when Rolling Bubbles arrived and removed the wires.

"I don't know what you want with him but you're getting way too far! leave now or else...!"

"Or else what, Powerpuff bitch??"

"ELSE THIS!!"

Powered Buttercup interjected when she used her trademark hammer, smacking the two on their heads, sending Boomer and Butch crashing against a statue, while Brick has to contend with the three. He welcomes the challenge and even dared to take on the three.

"I don't care how strong you three are...I can take you all on. Come on!"

Buttercup was the first to make the move and tried using her hammer, but he easily dodged the blows and grabbed her by her hair and threw her towards the steel gate, where Boomer and Butch pinned her down with the huge statue. Bubbles tried using the Bubble Wand but couldn't get a clear hit, until Boomer grabbed her by her hair and flew up, then dragged her down towards the ground, her head hitting the pavement, and injuring her skull area.

Leangle saw this and couldn't afford to let them do as they please so he roused the **RUSH RHINOCEROS** card and did a running tackle, sending Boomer and Butch colliding against Brick. As the trio tried to get up the green-armored teenager rouses the **SMOKE SQUID** card, and his Club Staff emits a thick black smoke, and the Rowdyruff Boys choked at the smoke while being disoriented, trying to find a way out. Then he rouses the **BITE COBRA **and** BLIZZARD POLAR** cards, executing the _BLIZZARD CRUSH_. As he was descending, mists of ice covered the trio bullies and couldn't move out on time due to inhaling the back smoke, and when their legs were frozen, they tried to break free, but were unable to escape as Leangle delivered a barrage of scissor kicks, sending the three flying and rolling to the ground, and were badly hurt. He then approached the three and gave them a stern warning.

"You'd better not cause any trouble here or anywhere. If you try to harass me again I'll be forced to finish you off. If you try to assault these two girls, I'll hunt you down. NOW LEAVE!"

The Rowdyruff Boys limply escaped while Leangle slowly reverted back to normal while helping the two girls. Kaoru and Kanata then brought Miyako to a nearby hospital to tend her wounds.

An hour later, the Rowdyruff Boys arried at the same warehouse where Isaka is waiting and they expected him to berate them for their failure, but to their surprise, he handed to them a cheque worth 500,000 Yen. They glanced at him at why they were being rewarded when they were defeated.

"I did say you'll fight him. I didn't say you can't lose or win. All I want is to observe him, and you did your job excellently. And here is the reward. Your assignment is completed. You may now leave. You can buy anything you want now that you have the money."

As Isaka left, the three boys were a bit aloof as they were risking their well-being just to do someone else's work, but were nevertheless pleased that they earned instant cash, as all they have to do is go to a bank to encash the check, and they'll splurge on the things they wanted.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei_**  
(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Sotto DOA wo akete yokaze no naka kutsu wo haite  
chotto dokidoki suru otona mitai kare to futari_

_Let's go!  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground_

_tsuki no akari ga terasu himitsu  
mada mada shiranai sekai  
koko kara saki ni wa nee nani ga matteru?_

_Shining Star watashi wo kirei ni kazatte  
motto suki ni saseru kara  
mayonaka sugitemo SHINDERERA de itai  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo -_

_itsumo aruite iru michi mo fushigi dokoka chigau_

_Let's go!  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy_

_mune no oka de sasayaku jumon  
sunao ni kikenai kimochi  
hajimari no yokan tsugi no DOA akete_

_Midnight Sky anata to kokoro ga tsunagaru  
nigirikaeshita kono te de  
kon'ya wa mabushii tokimeki wo ageru  
Oh Please Oh Please suki tte itte yo_

_- repeat_

_kono mama futari ga te wo hanasanai to  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo_

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Okay, so what the heck is Isaka doing here??

I have a bad feeling about this and so are you. Want to know what it is…?

So better check back to see what will happen next when he targeted three persons whom he is watching since the start of this fic, and Leangle will definitely get caught in the middle.


	9. Powerpuff Possession

**Clubs Of Fate**

Last chapter Isaka appeared and commissioned the Rowdyruff Boys to attack Leangle, Buttercup and Bubbles, which turn out that Isaka was observing the three teens in their fight, but in the end he paid the three boys even after they lost the fight. He has a plan up in his sleeve.

Now in this chapter his trump card on his plans will be revealed and this would definitely cause your eyebrows to raise as he puts his plans in motion. And this will be very difficult for Kanata as he'll have to make a choice that would involve life and death.

- - -

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, Cartoon Network Japan and TV Tokyo

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** is owned by NHK and JC Staff

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- - -

At a local resort in Tokyo , Tsukasa Domyouji, Kanata Saionji and Sojiro Nishikado stood in disbelief as Isaka stood behind three teenage girls glaring like zombies. They are Miyako Gotokuji, Momoko Akatsutsumi and Kaoru Matsubara. The three were awaiting Isaka's order so that they can start the battle.

Kanata and the two F-4 members were now torn between stopping Isaka and fighting the three girls which they knew they were being controlled somehow, but had no choice but to fight them.

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei  
_**(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Oshiete agemashou  
Warawanaide kiite ne  
Kono sekai no suteki na monogatari_

_Doushite sora ga aoku  
Ki wa midori na no ka  
Taiyou ga  
Anna ni mo mabushii ka wo_

_Kitto tabun sore wa  
Muzukashii kotoba wo  
Hitsuyou nante shite inakute  
Te dewa furerarenai kara_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Sugu ni todokisou na risou yori  
Motto zutto hoshii mono ga aru no_

_Nakitakute nakitakute  
Naku no nara namida wo fuite  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakedo zenbu to iwasete_

_Hora mite koko ni wa  
Nai mono nado nai no yo  
Bikkuri suru hodo yoku dekiteru no_

_Sokorajuu ni  
Kirameku kibou no kakera ga  
Chirabatte  
Ikura demo kagayaiteru_

_Sou ne sonna koto wa  
Wakatteru tsumori de  
Sore wa atama no naka de dake de  
Nani mo wakaranai mama de_

_Ima owaranai hazu no nai  
Ai dakara ai seru you ni  
Mou nani mo iranai sore ijou  
Dakedo motto konna mono ja nai no_

_Kowai nara soko ni ite  
Soko ni iru nara nakanaide  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakara waratte itai yo_

_Afuredasu omoi wo  
Jiyuu sugiru sora e  
Tokihanatareru toki ga kitara  
Kimi wa waratte kureru no...?_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Futashika na mirai wo hashiru kara  
Dakara zutto suterarezu ni iru no_

_Todoku nara uketomete  
Todoitara muri ni mo daite  
Datte kanashii no wa mou takusan nan desho?  
Dakara imasugu waratte yo_

- - -

_- - - FLASHBACK - - -_

_Several days ago...  
_

Tokyo City, a week after the Rowdyruff boys' assault, Momoko was fully recovered and now rejoins Miyako and Kaoru in going to school again. They were pleased that despite the challenges that came in their way, they persevered and came out on top. They didn't let their past, bad experience get in their way and always move forward.

From the Supermall siege, to Fuzzy Lumpkins to the Gangreen Gang to the Rowdyruff Boys, the trio beauties have emerged victorious. They also met a new friend In Kanata Saionji, who in turn leads a dual life as Mask Rider Leangle. They thought his powers are a result of being truck by either the while or black light, but learned that it was due to the buckle and card.  
As the three went inside their school, they didn't noticed that someone was watching them. It was Isaka, and he has been trailing the three girls since he chanced upon seeing Kanata fighting Fuzzy Lumpkins. He began to use his telepathy in knowing the three girls after seeing Kaoru changing to Powered Buttercup. He then commissioned the Rowdyruff Boys to "test" out the PPGZ, but had to contend with Leangle fighting alongside Rolling Bubbles and Buttercup. Seeing their potentials, he came up with a plan on how to regain Leangle's service and to further use the three girls to recapture Blade and Garren.

He began to stealthily follow the three girls as they went home after school. He first followed Momoko and watches her at home, studying her to find a weakness. Seeing her love for chocolates, he then formulated a plan on how to snag her and put hypnosis without resistance.

Two days later he followed Miyako and saw how she entertains a lot of suitors and discovered her fondness towards cute animals such as kittens and puppies. Smirking, he was able to formulate a plan on putting his master plan into operation, and now he knows what to do.

By the end of the weekend, he followed Kaoru and watches her from afar. He realized that this would be a very difficult task in nailing her due to her nature. However he discovered her weakness after seeing one of her relatives pulling a prank about ghosts. Smiling, he now has the perfect solution in capturing her.

By the next week, it was semesteral break, and the three girls have solo adventures to attend but will get together in a later date. Hence they are now going to their destinations alone, and this is what Isaka needed to capture them without difficulty. He first targeted Miyako as her ditzy attitude made him choose her as his first target.

As Miyako was walking by a corner she saw a puppy lying on the floor, injured. As usual, she finds it adorable and became sympathetic so she attempted to help him as well as bring ing it to a veterinarian.

"Oh…you poor little thing. I wonder who did this to you…"

Before she was about to leave, Isaka used telekinesis and slammed her against a wooden fence, then slammed her towards the ground, knocking her out. He then loaded her inside a van where a hypnotically-controlled driver is waiting.

"One down…two more to go. This is much easier than I'd hoped. And now for the next one…"

An hour later, Momoko was passing by a street when an ice cream truck passed by, and was selling ice cream on a cone. The redhead member of the trio found it irresistible so she bought one and had it mixed with her favorite toppings. After fifteen minutes she consumed it and was about to leave when she felt a bit drowsy.

"Wh…why do I…feel…dizzy…"

She slowly collapsed against a man, who turned out to be Isaka. He then loaded her inside the ice cream van which turned out to be the same van from earlier and sped off. All they needed now is Buttercup, and he has to be extra careful in capturing her as to not arouse suspicion from her other acquaintances.

As sunset has arrived, Kaoru had just left a mall after playing bowling at a local bowling arcade. She was pleased as she gets to play without any incident and had no problem with it. As she was heading back to her neighborhood, Isaka blocked her way and tried coaxing her to go with him.

"Good evening, little girl. I have an offer to give you, and it's very good. You'll get to earn money more than you ever dreamed of…"

"And I don't listen to strangers, especially who dresses like the Matrix! So get lost before I…"

Seeing this chance, Isaka raised a hand and telekinetically pinned her down on the ground. She was taken by surprise and wondered who this guy is and wondered if he was affected by the black light, but to her surprise she doesn't sense any dark aura within him.

"You'll make a perfect assassin, Powered Buttercup…after you submitted to my will…as with your two friends, the so-called Rolling Bubbles and Hyper Blossom."

Realizing what he meant, she attempted to fight her way out, but with Isaka's telekinetic hold, as well as the hypnotized driver shooting her with a tranquilizer dart, she slowly succumbed to Isaka's capture. She was sedated and brought inside the van and drove off to an unknown location. As the days passed by, the families of the PPGZ members became worried, and even Professor Kitazawa and Ken were alarmed by their disappearance, and so Peach used its powers to locate the three girls, but for some reason, it couldn't get a reading on their location. Soon their disappearance was televised on TV, and Kanata saw it on the news. He wondered if someone knew their identities and kidnapped them.

"_Hmm…the three said no one knew who they are…unless someone saw them…but who…? I guess I'll have to play detective and find them myself. Guess I'll have to ask the F-4 to help me out._"

In a few days later, Kanata went to Atami and approached the F-4, and then he told them the reason. The F-4 began to suspect that perhaps someone is behind all this. Rui Hanazawa, began to sense a presence from quite afar. And there he slowly bridged his theories and came up with a possible suspect. He left the F-4 to search on his own.

A few minutes later Kanata, Tsukasa, Sojiro and Akira decided to search for the three girls in separate missions to see if they can find clues on their whereabouts. As the search went on, Tsukasa got a call from Ken Ichiojouji and told him his PC registered a Clow Beast activity in the past few days, and this confirmed his suspicion.

"_Looks like only one Clow Beast can do something like that…Isaka! Since he's the Only Clow Royal on the loose so far, I bet he has something to do with the three girls' disappearance. Better send some text messages to Kanata and the rest._"

Kanata, Rui, Akira and Sojiro got their text messages and realized that their suspicions were correct, so they agreed to meet up at a certain place, but then their Clow Detectors detected a Clow Beast Activity, and they realized where they should go.

Isaka intentionally used his aura to lure Kanata into a place so that he can meet him, and is waiting at a resort in Tokyo, with the three possessed girls standing in front of him. All looked like zombies as their faces were expressionless. And all they do is just standing guard. Kanata was the first to arrive and was shocked to see the scene in front of him. He became concerned at the situation that he wanted to avoid.

Akira, Tsukasa and Sojiro were the next to arrive and were equally surprised to see the scene in front of them, and realized what Isaka has done to them. Akira looked at the scene and slowly deduced what is going to happen next.

_- - - END FLASHBACK - - -_

Isaka grinned wickedly at seeing how helpless the three are, and decided to toy with them in case they give in to his demands. He was hoping that this would be the case but the next scene proved otherwise.

"What do you want??"

"Why…your unconditional surrender…and your servitude."

"In your face! We'll beat you and send the girls free from your control!"

"If you can beat the girls…but I assume you already knew about these…Powerpuff Girls. If you can beat them…but can you do it without killing them…?"

The three teenage boys became unsure on what to do next, but Isaka provoked the next step and there is no turning back.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei_**  
(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Sotto DOA wo akete yokaze no naka kutsu wo haite  
chotto dokidoki suru otona mitai kare to futari_

_Let's go!  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground_

_tsuki no akari ga terasu himitsu  
mada mada shiranai sekai  
koko kara saki ni wa nee nani ga matteru?_

_Shining Star watashi wo kirei ni kazatte  
motto suki ni saseru kara  
mayonaka sugitemo SHINDERERA de itai  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo -_

_itsumo aruite iru michi mo fushigi dokoka chigau_

_Let's go!  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy_

_mune no oka de sasayaku jumon  
sunao ni kikenai kimochi  
hajimari no yokan tsugi no DOA akete_

_Midnight Sky anata to kokoro ga tsunagaru  
nigirikaeshita kono te de  
kon'ya wa mabushii tokimeki wo ageru  
Oh Please Oh Please suki tte itte yo_

_- repeat_

_kono mama futari ga te wo hanasanai to  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo_

- - -

**_Preview:_**

It's the Powerpuff Girls Z vs. the three Card Suit fighters! Can they beat them without seriously injuring them? And how can they free them as well?

Isaka has the advantage and he'll exploit them, so expect the next chapter to be a bit violent.


	10. Tag Team Turmoil

**Clubs Of Fate**

This is going to be a six-fighter tag turmoil as the possessed Powerpuff Girls take on the trio of Mask Rider Blade, Mask Rider Garren and Mask Rider Leangle. It's going to be a bit violent and may involve a bit of wanton violence given the situation.  
Will they be able to free the girls without inflicting too much damage?? Read on as the F-4 and Kanata try to save the day and their lives.

- - -

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, Cartoon Network Japan and TV Tokyo

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** is owned by NHK and JC Staff

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- - -

At the left side, Isaka stood behind the three possessed teenage girls as they await their orders from their "master", ready to start the assault and they stared at their targets with pure malice.

At the right side, Kanata stood in between Tsukasa and Sojiro while Akira was at the background, secretly being told by Tsukasa to try to go around and try to whack isaka silly so thet his hold over the three girls would be broken.

"Got it. You three better be careful. They're just ordinary girls…"

"They're not ordinary. They're special." Kanata replied, and Akira was baffled, but nevertheless he went out of sight as he circles around the park to find a perfect spot to take Isaka by surprise and break his spell.

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei  
_**(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Oshiete agemashou  
Warawanaide kiite ne  
Kono sekai no suteki na monogatari_

_Doushite sora ga aoku  
Ki wa midori na no ka  
Taiyou ga  
Anna ni mo mabushii ka wo_

_Kitto tabun sore wa  
Muzukashii kotoba wo  
Hitsuyou nante shite inakute  
Te dewa furerarenai kara_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Sugu ni todokisou na risou yori  
Motto zutto hoshii mono ga aru no_

_Nakitakute nakitakute  
Naku no nara namida wo fuite  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakedo zenbu to iwasete_

_Hora mite koko ni wa  
Nai mono nado nai no yo  
Bikkuri suru hodo yoku dekiteru no_

_Sokorajuu ni  
Kirameku kibou no kakera ga  
Chirabatte  
Ikura demo kagayaiteru_

_Sou ne sonna koto wa  
Wakatteru tsumori de  
Sore wa atama no naka de dake de  
Nani mo wakaranai mama de_

_Ima owaranai hazu no nai  
Ai dakara ai seru you ni  
Mou nani mo iranai sore ijou  
Dakedo motto konna mono ja nai no_

_Kowai nara soko ni ite  
Soko ni iru nara nakanaide  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakara waratte itai yo_

_Afuredasu omoi wo  
Jiyuu sugiru sora e  
Tokihanatareru toki ga kitara  
Kimi wa waratte kureru no...?_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Futashika na mirai wo hashiru kara  
Dakara zutto suterarezu ni iru no_

_Todoku nara uketomete  
Todoitara muri ni mo daite  
Datte kanashii no wa mou takusan nan desho?  
Dakara imasugu waratte yo_

- - -

Kanata and the two F-4 members inserted their CHANGE cards inside their buckles and their belts were formed, which Isaka scoffed at their attempts, seeing that they're foolishly try to stop him in vain, knowing that they're just holding back for the sake of saving the three girls.

"You really are serious in beating me even though you know you can't lift a finger against these brats…look at them…they're the femme fatale."

"We'll break them free from your power, Isaka…and then I'll seal you myself." Sojiro replied. Seeing that this fight must end quickly, he nudged his head and this signaled the three girls to go into action. The three possessed girls began to initiate their transformations by summoning their rings and taking their compacts out of the belts, which they open. They swipe the rings over the open compact, snap it close, and then lock the compacts into their slots in the centre of the belt.

And there the tree girls transformed into their Powerpuff Girls forms, and Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles and Powered Buttercup emerged, but this time their expressions were that of possessed soldiers ready to make their kill. They charged towards the three boys whom they initiated their transformation sequences and activated their buckles.

"_TURN UP!_"

"_OPEN UP!_"

"_TURN UP!_"

Their buckles' projection screen appeared, and the PPGZ collided against it, sending them crashing against the wall, while the Spade and diamond Buckles' projection remained stationary while the club buckle's projection screen went towards Kanata.

"What are you doing, you fools?? Get up and take them down!"

As the Power Puff Girls Z got up, Blade, Garren and leangle are now armored up and are ready for action, and the scene showed the three members from opposite sides are divided into pairs as they fought each other:

- Mask Rider Blade vs. Hyper Blossom

- Mask Rider Garren vs. Rolling Bubbles

- Mask Rider Leangle vs. Powered Buttercup

Blade brought out his Blayrouser to match Blossom's Super Yoyo, and Garren had to fire a lot of ammo from his Gunrouser to keep the bubbles emanating from Bubbles' Bubble Wand, seeing how destructive the bubbles are, while Leangle used his Club Staff to absorb the blows from Buttercup's Megaton Hammer. Isaka looks on as he was pleased at how the fight turned out so far. In just a matter of time he will soon have all six fighters doing his bidding and will soon rule the world.

The scene became tense as Hyper Blossom began to whirl her yoyo around Blade's neck, strangling him as she levitated into the air and attempted to hang him. The armored F-4 leader tried to break free but was unable, and to his surprise, his Blayrouser couldn't cut the yoyo's string, and he has to make a decision.

"_Don't want to...do this...but I..._"

Blade rouses the THUNDER DEER card and grabbed onto the redhead leader of the trio and electrocuted her. Surprisingly it penetrated her and he pulled her down where they landed onto the resort's swimming pool, further electrocuting her.

Buttercup managed to get the advantage and gave several huge blows to Leangle's face. Despite his armored form, he couldn't withstood the strong impact, and he fell to his kness. After that he was whacked on his left temple and was thrown a few meters away and crashed against the cottage's concrete wall, and fell down to a sitting position. His buckle's projection wall fired and enveloped him, reverting him back to normal. She then went to the battle scene where Bubbles and Garren are fighting.

Meanwhile, Garren was getting ticked as several bubbles exploded and it nearly hit him, and he knew that this can't go on forever. He has to subdue her so that he can get to Isaka and undo his hypnosis, but as he was about to rouse a card, he was struck from behind as he was hit by Buttercup's hammer, and then was struck by Bubbles' explosive bubbles, and that sent him falling towards the swimming pool where Blossom's unconscious body was floating. His body emerges, and it was Sojiro, who reverted back to normal after absorbing a lot of attacks, and was barely breathing.

Blade emerged from the pool, dragging Sojiro and Blossom with him and placed them over the surface, seeing that he was the only one standing, and now he has to contend with the two Powerpuff Girls wielding a Bubble Wand and a hammer. He raised his Blayrouser as he was starting to brace himself for more atacks.

At this point, Akira Mimasaka managed to sneak behind Isaka and was about to whack him with a steel baseball bat when his assault was blocked. It appeared that Isaka sensed the F-4 member's presence and blocked the bat with his bare hand, and slowly changed into the Peacock Clow Beast and grabbed the F-4 member by his throat.

"Do you really think that I wouldn't sense you sneaking behind me? For that you shall be punished. Buttercup, Bubbles...take care of him. Blossom, get up! i don't care if you're hurt. Rise up or else!"

Using his hypnosis, the redhead leader of the Powerpuff Girls, though hurt, was getting up against her will, but was stopped when Kanata hugged her in an embrace while trying to reach her voice. he shouted at her while shaking her body.

"Don't listen to him! He's just using you! I know you can hear me! Fight it! AKK!"

Blossom stared like a possessedgirl as she strangled the boy with her hands as Isaka made a hypnotic command ordering her to subdue Kanata while he glanced back at Akira, seeing that he has no use for him.

"It seems that the Category Ace has chosen that boy...I guess I have no use for you...I might as well finish you off...ARRRGGHH!"

The Peacock Clow Beast released his grip on Akira as he felt his right forearm burning in pain, and saw what caused it. It was Mask Rider Chalice, and he just fired his energy arrows that came fgrom his bow.

"I won't let you do what you want! Either you release those girls and leave or else I'll have to dissolve you to nothing!"

Angered, the Clow Beast fired his feather missiles in an attempt to shake off chalice, but the black-armored Clow Beast dodged the attacks and fired more energy arrows which the Clow Beast evaded. At that point, Professor Kitazawa and his son ken arrived after locating their signal, and Peach was surprised to see that the three girls were under hypnotic power and was unable to free them.

Chalice wasted no time and roused the BIO PLANT and CHOP HEAD cards, and the Clow Beast was wrapped in a vine while being pulled towards him, and was struck by Chalice's glowing fist, hurting him. The Clow Beast reverted back to his human guise and was injured badly, he used a fireball blast hile escaping, but had to release his mental hold on the Powerpuff Girls to preserve his energy.

As the smoke cleared, the three Powerpuff girls reverted back to normal, with kaoru and Miyako fell to their knees after being weakened from their assaults while Momoko snak into Kanata's arms, having realized what just happened, and started to cry. She was deeply traumatized by the events, and Kanata made soothing sounds to calm her.

"Shh...it's all right...you're back to yourself now and so are your friends..."

The Kitazawas went to the other two girls, helping them, while Akira helps out Sojiro. Blade saw chalice taking his leave and he let him go, knowing his intention was pure. The three F-4 members left while kanata stayed behind to make sure the three girls are in good hands. The sun sets later in Japan, and at the Saionji Temple, Kanata looks at the picture of Miyu, wondering what would he do if she were in that situation.

Meanwhile the Kitazawas helped Momoko overcome her trauma while Kaoru managed to overcome hers and Miyako was able to get over it a few days later.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei_**  
(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Sotto DOA wo akete yokaze no naka kutsu wo haite  
chotto dokidoki suru otona mitai kare to futari_

_Let's go!  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground_

_tsuki no akari ga terasu himitsu  
mada mada shiranai sekai  
koko kara saki ni wa nee nani ga matteru?_

_Shining Star watashi wo kirei ni kazatte  
motto suki ni saseru kara  
mayonaka sugitemo SHINDERERA de itai  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo -_

_itsumo aruite iru michi mo fushigi dokoka chigau_

_Let's go!  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy_

_mune no oka de sasayaku jumon  
sunao ni kikenai kimochi  
hajimari no yokan tsugi no DOA akete_

_Midnight Sky anata to kokoro ga tsunagaru  
nigirikaeshita kono te de  
kon'ya wa mabushii tokimeki wo ageru  
Oh Please Oh Please suki tte itte yo_

_- repeat_

_kono mama futari ga te wo hanasanai to  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo_

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Next stop...Mojo Jojo. He's going to cause trouble and Kanata will be the first to stop him. But what would happen if he gets a dose of the Black Light that Mojo Jojo has?

See for yourselves as soon as that chapter is up.


	11. Mojo Jojo's Zoo Rampage

**Clubs Of Fate**

Okay...now Isaka (aka the Peacock Clow Beast) is out of this fic (he fled after being injured by Mask Rider Chalice), we're now going to focus on this fic as I'm now putting a closure to this as Kanata is nearing his final encounter with the PPGZ 'coz he's going to return to Round ZERO.

Also, since I'll be ending this fic, I decided to end it with a bang by having him face the main bad guy of the bunch: Mojo Jojo. He's going to play a big part and will cause trouble not only to the PPGZ trio but also to Kanata.

- - -

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, Cartoon Network Japan and TV Tokyo

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** is owned by NHK and JC Staff

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

A week has passed since the Powerpuff Girls Z were freed from Isaka's control, life has slowly returned to normal. Miyako and Kaoru have resumed their classes while Momoko had to stay at Professor Kitazawa's lab to help her heal her injuries faster and to help her get past the trauma of what happened.

The other two girls were quite shaken after learning about the Clow Beasts, while Kanata and the F-4 learned that the professor actually knew about Kei Karasuma. Kitazawa was surprised when told about how the Clow Beasts were created and why the Digimons were the fall guys and thus he promised to help out the F-4, DDS and the Chosen Children in any way he could.

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei  
_**(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Oshiete agemashou  
Warawanaide kiite ne  
Kono sekai no suteki na monogatari_

_Doushite sora ga aoku  
Ki wa midori na no ka  
Taiyou ga  
Anna ni mo mabushii ka wo_

_Kitto tabun sore wa  
Muzukashii kotoba wo  
Hitsuyou nante shite inakute  
Te dewa furerarenai kara_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Sugu ni todokisou na risou yori  
Motto zutto hoshii mono ga aru no_

_Nakitakute nakitakute  
Naku no nara namida wo fuite  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakedo zenbu to iwasete_

_Hora mite koko ni wa  
Nai mono nado nai no yo  
Bikkuri suru hodo yoku dekiteru no_

_Sokorajuu ni  
Kirameku kibou no kakera ga  
Chirabatte  
Ikura demo kagayaiteru_

_Sou ne sonna koto wa  
Wakatteru tsumori de  
Sore wa atama no naka de dake de  
Nani mo wakaranai mama de_

_Ima owaranai hazu no nai  
Ai dakara ai seru you ni  
Mou nani mo iranai sore ijou  
Dakedo motto konna mono ja nai no_

_Kowai nara soko ni ite  
Soko ni iru nara nakanaide  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakara waratte itai yo_

_Afuredasu omoi wo  
Jiyuu sugiru sora e  
Tokihanatareru toki ga kitara  
Kimi wa waratte kureru no...?_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Futashika na mirai wo hashiru kara  
Dakara zutto suterarezu ni iru no_

_Todoku nara uketomete  
Todoitara muri ni mo daite  
Datte kanashii no wa mou takusan nan desho?  
Dakara imasugu waratte yo_

- - -

At the junior high school, two weeks later, where he attends his classes, Kanata was quite his usual self: quiet, serious and out of place as he struggles to catch up with his lessons after defeating Isaka with the help from the F-4. Miyu and her friends were wondering what he was up to as he rarely hang out with them. But Santa thinks Kanata is dating a girl, but Miyu thinks he was still adjusting from the fact that he was kidnapped a few weeks ago.

Several hours later, classes ended and he sneaked out of the school to avoid his friends for the time being as he wanted to be alone for now. He wanted to think straight as to how he could suppress the Category Ace and for how long will he have to fight and seal the rest of the Clow Beasts. He wanted to end this so that he can eturn to a normal life.

Saturday morning. The 14-year old teen decided to take a stroll as he finished his chores and asignment so he has a free time and left the temple. At Tokyo Park, he was walking around when he passed by a local zoo, and there he saw Miyako and Kaoru standing by the gate while Momoko was buying tickets for the entrance. He wondered what the trio are up to so he decided to approach and talk to them, hoping that they were recovered from their ordeal.

"Hi...are you girls alright? You shouldn't strain yourselves after what happened back then."

"Oh, Hi Kanata. Kaoru and me are waiting for Momoko to buy the tickets so we can go inside. It's Saturday today so we have plenty of time."

Momoko arrived and was holding the tickets for themselves when she saw Kanata standing with her two friends. She blushed at him while giving the tickets. Kanata decided to buy one for himself so that he could go with the three and have a chat with them. As they gave their tickets to the ticketron, they got in.

While inside the zoo, the tomboy and the pig-tailed beauty went astray as they went to look for their favorite past time, thus the redhead and the boy were left alone. She was still blushing and he was trying to ignore his tension at being alone with a cute girl and both had to compose themselves so that they can come up with a topic.

"So...I guess you have recovered from what happened from several days ago, right?"

"Yeah...I don't mind being controlled...but with what happened...I felt i was being turned into a murderer...the guy's aura...it was terrifying. For the first time...I've never been so terrified in my whole life...even though I'm a Powerpuff Girl...I didn't expect to be easily captured..."

"Isaka must've been spying on you and watching you at your home...I bet he's been planning this fro the start. Besides...you're not the only ones who ever experienced possession. Me and the F-4 were also been controlled by Isaka."

"Really?? Even you??"

"Well...the two F-4 members...Tsukasa and Sojiro...they were used by hypnosis. Me...this card tries to overtake my mind. Even though it was sealed, it manages to try and possess me. So I try hard to suppress it and dominate his influence by strengthening my mind. That's what I'm doing right now."

While the two were chatting, Miyu, Aya, Nanami, and Christine were happened to be pasing by the zoo, and saw him talking to Momoko, which caused Christine to go "berserk", only to be restrined by her friends. Miyu felt a bit of jealousy towards the redhead, but saw the two talking casually so she didn't feel threatened.

But then the zoo's peaceful environment turned ugly as a pair of two human-sized robots (8-ft in height) appeared and began to assault the people there, firing bullets. Miyu and the three girls were terrified and headed out to the nearest exit while the others scampered for safety. Kaoru and Miyako heard the shots fired so they head out towards the source, and saw what caused it. They had a familiar idea on who is behind this.

Miyako: "I've seen those robots before…"

Kaoru: "Don't tell me those scrapped minions are from…"

Momoko: "…Mojo Jojo."

The 14-year old boy blinked his eyes as he seemed to have heard that name, but of course he' never heard of Mojo, as he seldom read the newspapers. He snapped back to reality as he saw the animals being set free by the Mojo robots, and the three girls looked around to see if there are any witnesses. Seeing that the coast is cleared, the began to initiate their transformations, and in a matter of a minute, Hyper Blossom, Powered Buttercup and Rolling Bubbles emerged and went into action.

Bubbles and Buttercup took on the two robots while Blossom took the animals and put them back to their cages and improvised a lot of locks to every cages within the zoo.

Kanata was tempted to bring out his club Buckle but seeing how the three were handling the situation well, he decided to sit back and watch. But then another robot appeared from behind and inside the robot was Mojo Jojo himself. He jumped out of the robot and cling onto the boy's back, holding his neck with his left arm while pointing a gun on the head with his right arm.

As the three girls were finished with their jobs (Bubbles and Buttercup took out the robots and Blossom locking the escaped animals) they turned their attention towards Mojo, seeing that he is holding Kanata hostage.

"Alright, you trio bitches…stay back or I'll kill this brat. You have humiliated me several times, _mojo-mojo_…but now I'll have my revenge, but for now a little hostage will do for now, _mojo-mojo_…"

But then something happened here and this is due to Mojo. Mojo Jojo was emitting black aura, and that aura seemingly awakened the Spider Clow Beast's aura, giving him a stronger influence, and this gave him enough power to suppress Kanata's psyche. Kanata began to clutch his head and a baffled Mojo released his hostage and saw something he didn't expect. His eyes glowed and his faced had an evil look. Then the possessed Kanata glanced at the monkey-villain.

"_I thank you for emitting that aura of yours. I have finally took over this boy's body. In return, I want to offer my partnership with you, and we can rule this world together_. "

"Sounds good to me, _mojo-mojo_. I accept."

The possessed Kanata then took out the buckle and CHANGE SPIDER card and inserted them together, forming a belt, and the trio were alarmed at what they are seeing, as Kanata began to initiate his transformation. Soon he became Mask Rider Leangle and is now ready to do his thing now he has allied himself with Mojo Jojo.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei_**  
(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Sotto DOA wo akete yokaze no naka kutsu wo haite  
chotto dokidoki suru otona mitai kare to futari_

_Let's go!  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground_

_tsuki no akari ga terasu himitsu  
mada mada shiranai sekai  
koko kara saki ni wa nee nani ga matteru?_

_Shining Star watashi wo kirei ni kazatte  
motto suki ni saseru kara  
mayonaka sugitemo SHINDERERA de itai  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo -_

_itsumo aruite iru michi mo fushigi dokoka chigau_

_Let's go!  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy_

_mune no oka de sasayaku jumon  
sunao ni kikenai kimochi  
hajimari no yokan tsugi no DOA akete_

_Midnight Sky anata to kokoro ga tsunagaru  
nigirikaeshita kono te de  
kon'ya wa mabushii tokimeki wo ageru  
Oh Please Oh Please suki tte itte yo_

_- repeat_

_kono mama futari ga te wo hanasanai to  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo_

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Next chapter marks the conclusion to this fic as Leangle and Mojo Jojo took on the Powerpuff Girls and are ready to do some serious damage to Tokyo. This is going to be a lot worse than this, and more lives are at stake.

The PPGZ then went to the F-4 for help, but will they be able to bring back Kanata to his senses? Be back next month for the suspenseful ending.


	12. FINAL Chapter

**Clubs Of Fate**

We are now in the final chapter of this fic. I just want to thank the readers for tuning in to this fic. I truly appreciate it and I'm very thankful for your support and patronage. Although it was really fun writing this fic, I just want to remind you that this fic is a side story to my other fic, Round ZERO, and so I'll be ending this with a bang.

In this final installment, Kanata goes wild as the black aura from Mojo Jojo caused the spider Clow Beast to strengthen his will to take over Kanata's mind and body, and so he is unleashed once again, and top of that, he' allied himself with Mojo Jojo!

Read on to see how the Powerpuff Girls will handle this situation that may put Tokyo 's safety (and millions of lives at stake) in their hands.

- - -

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, Cartoon Network Japan and TV Tokyo

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** is owned by NHK and JC Staff

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Kanata was tempted to bring out his Club Buckle but seeing how the three were handling the situation well, he decided to sit back and watch. But then another robot appeared from behind and inside the robot was Mojo Jojo himself. He jumped out of the robot and cling onto the boy's back, holding his neck with his left arm while pointing a gun on the head with his right arm.

As the three girls were finished with their jobs (Bubbles and Buttercup took out the robots and Blossom locking the escaped animals) they turned their attention towards Mojo, seeing that he is holding Kanata hostage.

"Alright, you trio bitches…stay back or I'll kill this brat. You have humiliated me several times, _mojo-mojo…_but now I'll have my revenge, but for now a little hostage will do for now, _mojo-mojo…_"

But then something happened here and this is due to Mojo. Mojo Jojo was emitting black aura, and that aura seemingly awakened the Spider Clow Beast's aura, giving him a stronger influence, and this gave him enough power to suppress Kanata's psyche. Kanata began to clutch his head and a baffled Mojo released his hostage and saw something he didn't expect. His eyes glowed and his faced had an evil look. Then the possessed Kanata glanced at the monkey-villain.

"_I thank you for emitting that aura of yours. I have finally took over this boy's body. In return, I want to offer my partnership with you, and we can rule this world together._ "

"Sounds good to me, _mojo-mojo_. I accept."

The possessed Kanata then took out the buckle and CHANGE SPIDER card and inserted them together, forming a belt around his waist, and the trio were alarmed at what they are seeing, as Kanata began to initiate his transformation as he folded his right arm around his waist while slowly raising his left arm and slowly lowered it in front of his face.

"_HENSHIN!_"

The possessed Kanata then slides the front portion of his buckle to the left, revealing the Club symbol followed by the buckle's robotic voice confirming the buckle's activation.

"_OPEN UP!_"

Soon he became Mask Rider Leangle after the urple projection wall was unleashed and went through his body, and his armor emerged, and is now ready to unleash terror now that he has allied himself with Mojo Jojo.

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei  
_**(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Oshiete agemashou  
Warawanaide kiite ne  
Kono sekai no suteki na monogatari_

_Doushite sora ga aoku  
Ki wa midori na no ka  
Taiyou ga  
Anna ni mo mabushii ka wo_

_Kitto tabun sore wa  
Muzukashii kotoba wo  
Hitsuyou nante shite inakute  
Te dewa furerarenai kara_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Sugu ni todokisou na risou yori  
Motto zutto hoshii mono ga aru no_

_Nakitakute nakitakute  
Naku no nara namida wo fuite  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakedo zenbu to iwasete_

_Hora mite koko ni wa  
Nai mono nado nai no yo  
Bikkuri suru hodo yoku dekiteru no_

_Sokorajuu ni  
Kirameku kibou no kakera ga  
Chirabatte  
Ikura demo kagayaiteru_

_Sou ne sonna koto wa  
Wakatteru tsumori de  
Sore wa atama no naka de dake de  
Nani mo wakaranai mama de_

_Ima owaranai hazu no nai  
Ai dakara ai seru you ni  
Mou nani mo iranai sore ijou  
Dakedo motto konna mono ja nai no_

_Kowai nara soko ni ite  
Soko ni iru nara nakanaide  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakara waratte itai yo_

_Afuredasu omoi wo  
Jiyuu sugiru sora e  
Tokihanatareru toki ga kitara  
Kimi wa waratte kureru no...?_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Futashika na mirai wo hashiru kara  
Dakara zutto suterarezu ni iru no_

_Todoku nara uketomete  
Todoitara muri ni mo daite  
Datte kanashii no wa mou takusan nan desho?  
Dakara imasugu waratte yo_

- - -

The transformed Leangle then turns his attention to the three girls as he brought out his retractable Club Staff looking ready to begin an assault. Blossom was worried at what has happened to him, and huddled with her two teammates and made her statement.

"You two try to distract our opponents while I contact the F-4 about the situation...it seems that what the F-4 said is true, now that Mojo's aura has affected Kanata. If as much as possible, we have to disarm Kanata to make him wake up."

"Can't promise you that...but we'll do what we can...look out!"

The Powerpuff Girls were startled at Buttercup's screaming as they looked up behind them, Leangle is executing his signature move, the _Blizzard Crush_, and Blossom narrowly avoided getting hit, but Bubbles and Buttercup weren't so lucky, as they were covered in ice and then got thrashed by a couple of scissor kick attacks, sending them crashing against a nearby stall.

Nearby, Miyu, Nanami, Aya and Christine saw the two PPGZ members crashing at the stall, and when they came near, Miyu stared wide-eyed in terror, seeing Leangle for the second time, recalling meeting him the first time inside her school where scores were killed and injured. She staggered back as the emerald attacker steps forward.

"S-stay back...don't go near me...!"

The possessed Leangle saw Miyu and her friends and recalled their first encounter, realizing that they managed to escape his initial wrath and is now planning on taking their lives now.

"_He-he-he…now you have nowhere to run…_"

After calling the F-4 via her cellphone, Blossom flew towards Leangle and dragged him away from the zoo and went airborne looking for a place to fight safely without worrying about casualties, and saw a vacant lot and dropped him there.

"_Sorry, __Kanata__...but this may be the only way to wake you up to your senses..._"

Leangle fell down and crashed onto a nearby car, but miraculously got up, as if nothing happened. He then looked up and saw Blossom hovering on the air. The Spider Clow Beast's "eyes" looks around and saw several powerlines attached and are near the redheaded Powerpuff Girl's vicinity. Taking the initiative, Leangle used his Club Staff and smashed several electrical posts, and soon powerlines entangled the flying Powerpuff Girl, electrocuting her. At first she was able to resist it, but Leangle sprayed mists of ice, and when it made contact it melted and she was wet, and this further electrocuted her, and she fell down on the ground, suffering from severe burns.

Snickering, he left and was met by Mojo Jojo inside one of his robots. Two then departed while Professor Kitazawa and his son Ken arrived as they brought the injured heroine inside their van along with the other two injured girls. They then sped off and heads back to the laboratory to treat their injuries.

Several hours later, Ken Ichijouji, Miyako Inoue and the F-4 arrived at Kitazawa's lab, and the father-and-son scientists were surprised that their visitors already knew about the three girls' alter egos, but then they came into a serious discussion.

"Your secret is safe with us…but right now, we have to find a way to save Kanata and stop that mad monkey. But first we must find a way to separate the two…"

"Perhaps if I may…can you use your partner to deal with Mojo while we…"

Ken's Clow Detector bleeped as he finally got a fix on Leangle's signal, and are now locking in on where he is located, and now they can find him, but Ken advised that they should wait for the three girls to be fully recovered. But Tsukasa told the professor that they can't wait.

"I'm sorry, professor…but we can't wait for that long. We must make a move or else that Mojo would use a means to make the Spider Clow Beast's psychic hold on Kanata permanent."

Then they noticed that Rui was not around and wondered where he is right now.

At Mojo's unidentified location, which resembled an observatory, Rui was standing outside and was using his psychic powers to listen in on the villains' conversation, since he himself is a Clow Beast in disguise. There he could hear a heated argument between Mojo and Leangle and was quite alarmed at the results.

_Inside…_

"What did you say?? You want to kill all humans??"

"_That is correct! You're device is perfect and…_"

"NO! All I wanted to do is to turn them into slaves to serve us! We'll have an invincible army to rule Japan and then the rest of the world…"

"_I'm afraid you've mistaken, my simian fool. We Clow Beast are created to exterminate the human race and to let our kind rule this planet…If you are not receptive to my idea…then tell that to him._"

Isaka suddenly appeared and raised a hand, sending fireballs at Mopjo and severely injures him, throwing him out of his lair and fell into the sea, and then turned towards Leangle, who was awaiting his word.

"Well done, Category Ace…well done. Now that all is set, we shall…"

"You'll do nothing."

Turning around, the two villains were quite surprised to see Mask Rider Chalice entering the lair, and brought out his bow. They were a bit unfazed as Leangle came down the stairs to block his way while Isaka prepares to activate the huge device, which resembled a huge telescope, in which if activated, will release a powerful wave that would kill all inhabitants within Japan by causing powerful migraines and would eventually caused their skulls to explode.

At this point, Mask Riders Blade and Garren, along with Blossom and Buttercup, arrived. Blade used the Lightning Blast and the two PPGZ members rammed through the device, and a strong explosion rocked the observatory.

Meanwhile, Chalice and Leangle fought to a standstill and are not backing away. Chalice was about to rouse his cards when Isaka, turning into the Peacock Clow Beast, fired several shots of his fireballs, sending him falling off the cliff and into the sea.

Leangle then roused the SMOKE SQUID card to cover his tracks, but Blossom went through the thick, black haze and hugged him from behind, attempting to use her "white" aura to overcome the "black" aura in hopes of awakening Kanata.

"_Get off me, you brat! get off!_"

Leangle pulls her hair to make her let go, but she resisted, attempting to concentrate while reaching Kanata through her voice, ignoring her pain.

"Kanata! I know you can hear me! You've got to fight it!"

Her perseverance paid off as she managed to use her white aura to cover her opponent, and the Spider Clow Beast's influence started to diminish, and Kanata was slowly waking up from the nightmare. Leangle slowly fell to his knees as Isaka was forced to escape after being overpowered by Blade and Leangle.

Minutes later, the observatory was engulfed in flames and that the device was totally destroyed. Kanata reverted back to normal and so are Tsukasa and Sojiro. They wondered what happened to Mojo Jojo as he didn't emerged from the sea and wondered who is the Clow Beast that aided them. They all went home to get some rest.

A few days later, Kanata was attending classes again and was acting normal after the events that happened. After classes, he left immediately and went to Atami to see the F-4 after promising to meet them. There he was told that he's undergoing training the next week in hopes of strengthening his will power to suppress the Category Ace's power.

Meanwhile, at Kitazawa's lab, Miyako obtained a brochure on Dan Detective School, while holding a book on Nancy Drew, stating that she wanted to try her luck on becoming a detective. Kaoru was a bit baffled while Momoko seemed receptive on that idea. Ken and his dad looked at each other and wondered what to do next.

**_Concluded …_**

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei_**  
(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Sotto DOA wo akete yokaze no naka kutsu wo haite  
chotto dokidoki suru otona mitai kare to futari_

_Let's go!  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground_

_tsuki no akari ga terasu himitsu  
mada mada shiranai sekai  
koko kara saki ni wa nee nani ga matteru?_

_Shining Star watashi wo kirei ni kazatte  
motto suki ni saseru kara  
mayonaka sugitemo SHINDERERA de itai  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo -_

_itsumo aruite iru michi mo fushigi dokoka chigau_

_Let's go!  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy_

_mune no oka de sasayaku jumon  
sunao ni kikenai kimochi  
hajimari no yokan tsugi no DOA akete_

_Midnight Sky anata to kokoro ga tsunagaru  
nigirikaeshita kono te de  
kon'ya wa mabushii tokimeki wo ageru  
Oh Please Oh Please suki tte itte yo_

_- repeat_

_kono mama futari ga te wo hanasanai to  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo_

- - -

**_Preview:_**

There you have it…the ending. Sorry it took me a few days to upload it, as I got stuck doing chores and errands. Now that it's here, I want to thank you for reading and reviewing it. I really appreciate it. Really.

Now where does this all lead to now that it's ended?

The answer: go to **_Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols_**! The third story arc (chapter 61) will commence and there you'll get to see a big surprise.


End file.
